Alguém para Amar
by Shaiene-chan
Summary: Sem magia, UA. Sakura Kinomoto era adorada na sociedade, até que um encontro com Syaoran Li arruinou sua reputação. E agora que ela tem que encarar Li novamente, o que vai acontecer? [CAPÍTULO 5! NÃO É MIRAGEM!]
1. Proposta Inesperada

Alguém para Amar  
  
Nota Importante: CCS não me pertence! Pertence ao grupo CLAMP!!  
  
Syaoran: Ahh, você tem certeza?? ;-)  
  
Eu: Kyaaaa XD~~~   
  
---  
  
Cap 1 – Proposta Inesperada  
  
Quinze criados, usando a tradicional libré azul e prata da casa dos Kinomoto, saíram de Tomoeda na mesma madrugada. Todos carregavam mensagens idênticas e urgentes que o tio de Sakura, Sr. Fujitaka Kinomoto, os incumbira de entregar em quinze diferentes residências por todo o Japão.  
  
Todos os destinatários das mensagens tinham apenas uma coisa em comum: haviam, certa vez, pedido a mão de Lady Sakura em casamento.  
  
Os quinze cavalheiros, depois de ler a mensagem, reagiram a seu conteúdo. Uns ficaram incrédulos, outros desconfiados, e outros ainda, cruelmente satisfeitos. Doze deles enviaram respostas imediatas, rejeitando a oferta ultrajante de Fujitaka Kinomoto, e depois correram à procura de amigos com quem pudessem compartilhar a saborosa, inesperada e incrível proposta.  
  
Três destinatários tiveram reações bem diferentes.  
  
###  
  
Lord Yukito Tsukishiro acabara de retornar da caçada, sua atividade diária favorita, quando o criado de Tomoeda chegou à sua casa e um lacaio lhe entregou a carta.  
  
- Com mil demônios – ele murmurou enquanto lia.  
  
A mensagem afirmava que o senhor Fujitaka Kinomoto estava desejoso de ver a sobrinha, Lady Sakura Kinomoto, imediata e convenientemente casada. Por essa razão, o senhor Kinomoto dizia estar agora disposto a reconsiderar o pedido de Yukito, previamente rejeitado, e conceder a mão de Sakura em casamento. Reconhecendo o fato de que um ano e meio se passara, desde a última vez que Yukito e Sakura se encontraram, Fujitaka Kinomoto se dispunha a mandar a sobrinha, devidamente acompanhada por uma dama, para passar uma semana na casa de Yukito, a fim de que pudessem "renovar os laços de amizade".   
  
Incapaz de acreditar no que estava lendo, Lord Yukito Tsukishiro andava de um lado para o outro, enquanto lia a carta mais duas vezes.  
  
- Com mil demônios – repetiu.  
  
Passando a mão pelo cabelo loiro, lançou um olhar distraído para a parede à sua frente, completamente forrada com seus mais adorados tesouros: cabeças empalhadas de animais que havia caçado por toda a Europa e Ásia. Um alce o encarou de volta.   
  
A visão encantadora de Sakura Kinomoto dançava diante de seus olhos – um rosto incrivelmente adorável, com olhos verdes, pele sedosa e lábios brilhantes, sorridentes. Um ano e meio atrás, ao conhecê-la, ele a considerava a jovem mais bela que jamais havia visto. E, depois de encontrá-la somente duas vezes, o encanto de seus dezessete anos o conquistara de tal forma que ele se apressara em escrever ao irmão dela, pedindo-a em casamento, apenas para ser friamente rejeitado.  
  
Mas era evidente que o tio de Sakura, agora seu guardião, tinha diferentes padrões de julgamento.  
  
Talvez a própria adorável Sakura estivesse por trás dessa decisão, pensou. Talvez os dois encontros que tiveram no parque significassem tanto para ela quanto haviam significado para ele.  
  
Yukito foi até a outra parede, recoberta por uma variedade de varas de pesca. Pensativo, escolheu uma delas. Os peixes hoje deveriam estar mordendo, considerou enquanto pensava nos cabelos cor-de-mel de Sakura.  
  
Pousou a vara de pescar no chão. Iria elogiar os cabelos de Sakura assim que a visse, decidiu, aceitando a proposta de Fujitaka e esperando que ela viesse à sua casa no mês seguinte.  
  
###  
  
Sir Takuma Nuboriko, o décimo quarto destinatário da mensagem de Fujitaka Kinomoto, leu-a sentado em seu quarto, envolto num kimono de cetim, enquanto sua amante o esperava, deitada nua na cama do outro lado do cômodo.  
  
- Takuma, querido – ela ronronou, arranhando o lençol de cetim com as longas unhas. – O que há de tão importante nesta carta para que fique aí, em vez de estar aqui comigo?  
  
Ele ergueu os olhos e franziu a testa, ouvindo o ruído que as unhas dela produziam.   
  
- Não estrague os lençóis, amor – disse. – Custaram os olhos da cara.  
  
- Se você gostasse de mim – retrucou ela, tentando não dar a impressão de queixar-se -, não iria se importar com o preço. – Takuma Nuboriko era tão avarento que, às vezes, Nanaka imaginava que, se fosse casada com ele, não ganharia mais do que um ou dois vestidos por ano.  
  
- E se você gostasse de mim – ele disse suavemente, - seria mais cuidadosa com o meu dinheiro.  
  
Aos quarenta e cinco anos, Takuma Nuboriko ainda não se casara, mas companhia feminina era o que não lhe faltava. Adorava imensamente as mulheres – seus corpos, seus rostos, seus corpos...  
  
Agora, no entanto, precisava gerar um herdeiro legítimo e, para isso, precisava de uma esposa. Durante o ano anterior, havia calculado seriamente os rígidos requisitos que exigiria da afortunada jovem que, eventualmente, escolhesse. Queria uma esposa moça, bonita e dona de seu próprio dinheiro, para não precisar esbanjar o dele.  
  
Desviando a atenção da carta de Fujitaka, lançou um olhar ávido aos seios de Nanaka e acrescentou mentalmente um novo requisito para a futura esposa: ela deveria ser compreensiva em relação ao seu apetite sexual e sua necessidade de um 'menu' variado. De nada adiantaria irritar-se toda, simplesmente por que ele se envolver num caso trivial com outra mulher de vez em quando. Com quarenta e cinco anos, Sir Takuma não tinha a intenção de ser moldado por alguma pirralha zelosa, com idéias de moral e fidelidade.  
  
A imagem de Sakura Kinomoto se sobrepôs à de sua amante. Que beleza luxuriante ela possuía, quando ele lhe propusera casamento, cerca de dois anos atrás. Os seios, como frutas maduras, cintura fina, o rosto... inesquecível. A fortuna... adequada. Desde então, surgiram rumores de que ela estava praticamente na miséria, depois do misterioso desaparecimento do irmão, mas Fujitaka Kinomoto indicava que ela viria com um dote razoável, demonstrando que, como sempre, os rumores não tinham fundamento.  
  
- Takuma!  
  
Ele se levantou, encaminhou-se até a cama e sentou-se ao lado de nanaka. Pousou uma das mãos em seu quadril, carinhosamente, ao mesmo tempo em que com a outra tocava a sineta.  
  
- Espere só um minuto, querida – disse quanto um criado entrou apressado no quarto. Entregou-lhe a carta e instruiu: - Dia ao meu secretário para mandar uma resposta afirmativa.  
  
###  
  
A última carta foi levada para a residência de Syaoran Li, em Hong Kong, onde acabou juntando-se a uma pilha de correspondência, de convites sociais a cartas de negócios, esperando pelo momento de sua atenção.  
  
Syaoran abriu a carta de Fujitaka Kinomoto quando estava no meio de um rápido ditado ao seu novo secretário, e não demorou nem a metade do tempo que Lord Yukito e Sir Takuma levaram para tomar uma decisão.  
  
Olhou para a carta com absoluta incredulidade, enquanto Yamasaki, o secretário que estava a seus serviços havia apenas duas semanas, murmurava uma silenciosa prece de agradecimento pela pausa e continuava escrevendo o mais depressa que podia, tentando acompanhar o ritmo do patrão.  
  
- Isto aqui – disse Syaoran, brevemente – foi enviado ou por engano ou por brincadeira. Em qualquer caso, é de um mau gosto enorme.  
  
A lembrança de Sakura Kinomoto relampejou diante de seus olhos – a jovem namoradeira, mercenária e fria, dona de um rosto e um corpo que lhe preenchiam a mente. Estava noiva de um visconde, quando a conhecera. Claro que não se casara – sem dúvida o desprezara em favor de alguém com melhores perspectivas. A nobreza japonesa, como Syaoran bem sabia, casava-se apenas por prestígio e dinheiro, e depois ia procurar a realização sexual em outros lugares. Era evidente que os parentes de Sakura Kinomoto a estavam colocando de volta no páreo dos casamentos e, se assim fosse, deveriam estar desesperados para desencalhá-la, chegando ao ponto de renunciar a um título em favor do dinheiro.  
  
Porém, esta linha de conjectura lhe pareceu tão improvável que Syaoran a descartou. Era óbvio que a carta de tratava de alguma brincadeira estúpida, certamente enviada por alguém que se lembrava dos rumores que eclodiram durante a festa daquele final de semana distante... Alguém imaginara que ele pudesse achar graça na mensagem.  
  
Afastando tanto o remetente como Sakura dos pensamentos,Syaoran voltou-se para o atordoado secretário, que continuava escrevendo com frenético empenho.  
  
- Não é necessário responder a esta aqui – disse, atirando a carta sobre a escrivaninha, na direção do rapaz.  
  
Entretanto, a folha de papel deslizou na superfície polida da mesa de carvalho e flutuou para o chão. Com u mergulho desajeitado, Yamasaki tentou apanhá-la no ar, mas, ao inclinar-se para o lado, levou consigo todas as outras cartas, que se esparramaram em seu colo e no chão.  
  
- E-eu sinto muito, senhor – ele gaguejou, ajoelhando-se e tentando juntar as dezenas de folhas espalhadas no tapete. – Sinto muito mesmo, senhor Li – acrescentou, amontoando com gestos nervosos os contratos, convites e cartas, numa única pilha desordenada.  
  
Mas seu patrão nem parecia ouvi-lo. Já disparava mais instruções enquanto lhe passava, por cima da mesa, o restante da correspondência aberta.  
  
- Recuse os três primeiros convites – Syaoran dizia -, aceite o quarto, decline o quinto. Envie minhas condolências a este aqui. Para este outro, explique que vou estar no Sul do Japão e mande um convite para que me encontre lá, juntamente com instruções para chegar ao chalé.  
  
Agarrando a papelada contra o peito, Yamasaki esticou a cabeça no outro lado da mesa.  
  
- Sim, senhor Li! – disse, esforçando-se para demonstrar confiança. Mas era difícil ser confiante quando se estava de joelhos, e ainda pior quando não se tinha muita certeza de quais das instruções daquela manhã deveriam seguir com quais convites, ou como respostas a que cartas.  
  
Syaoran Li ficou o resto da tarde fechado com Yamasaki, enchendo com mais ditados o já sobrecarregado secretário.  
  
Depois passou parte da noite em companhia do conde de Nakatomi, seu futuro sogro, discutindo o contrato de seu noivado com a filha do conde, que estava em negociações.  
  
Yamasaki, por sua vez, passou aquela mesma noite tentando descobrir, com a ajuda do mordomo, quais os convites que seu patrão provavelmente iria aceitar ou rejeitar.  
  
---  
  
Olá pessoas!! É a primeira vez que eu publico alguma coisa que eu escrevi ou adaptei. Este fic é uma adaptação de um livro chamado "Almost Heaven". Espero que estejam, pelo menos, achando interessante. Eu gostei bastante dessa história por que é diferente de tudo que eu já li ^_^v  
  
No próximo capítulo quem aparece é a fofinha Tomoyo ^^ E não se preocupem, com o passar do tempo os capítulos ficam maiores :D  
  
Bem, espero colocar um capítulo por semana (sonho de consumo de todo escritor de fanfic), mas QUERER nem sempre é PODER (e ter tempo :-P). De qualquer forma, revisem por favor _ E até! 


	2. Traição em Família

Alguém para Amar   
  
Nota: CCS é do grupo CLAMP!   
  
Syaoran: Eu estou incluído nisso?   
  
Eu: Infelizmente sim... :'(  
  
Syaoran: Ahh...Tem certeza?? ;)  
  
Eu: Kyaaa~~~~ XD  
  
###  
  
Notas importantes para o 2º Cap:   
  
1º A história se passa em um império de algum tempo ainda não definido, espero que esteja compreensível.  
  
2º Os personagens estão bem fora do normal, como puderam perceber... alguns aspectos históricos estão também propositalmente diferentes...  
  
3º Perdoem a falta de criatividade para nomes japoneses :P  
  
4º Vou adotar a 'capital' como Edo (atual Tokyo).   
  
5º Perdoem os eventuais erros, esse capítulo não teve tempo de ser revisado!  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cap 2 – Traição em Família  
  
Com a ajuda do lacaio, que acumulava a função de cavalariço quando a ocasião exigia (o que acontecia com frequência), Lady Sakura Kinomoto, condessa de Tomoeda, desmontou sua velha égua.  
  
- Obrigada, Shin - disse, sorrindo com afeição para o idoso criado.  
  
Naquele momento, a jovem condessa não se assemelhava sequer remotamente à imagem convencional de uma mulher da nobreza, ou mesmo à de uma dama da sociedade. Seus cabelos estavam cobertos por um lenço azul, amarrado no pescoço; o vestido era simples, sem adornos e até um pouco antiquado, e sob o braço carregava a cesta trançada que costumava levar quando ia às compras no vilarejo.  
  
Porém nem mesmo o traje rústico, o velho cavalo ou a cesta debaixo do braço conseguiam fazer com que Sakura Kinomoto parecesse "comum". sob o lenço, os cabelos quase dourados e reluzentes caíam em luxuriante desordem sobre os ombros e costas; deixados soltos, como normalmente ficavam, emolduravam um rosto de beleza perfeita e surpreendente. As maçãs da face eram delicadamente moldadas, a pele suave e cheia de saúde, os lábios finos e, ao mesmo tempo, macios. Mas eram os olhos o traço mais admirável: emoldurados pelas sobrancelhas delicadas por cílios longos e curvos, eram vívidos, de uma cor verde luminosa. Não eram acastanhados ou esverdeados, mas verdes, expressivos, luzindo como esmeraldas quando ela estava feliz, ou ensombrecendo-se quando entristecia.  
  
Esperançoso, o lacaio espiou o conteúdo da cesta, embrulhado em papel, mas Sakura balançou a cabeça com um sorriso pesaroso.   
  
- Não vai encontrar nenhuma torta aí, Shin. Estavam caras demais e o Sr. Tomo não quis ser sensato. Eu disse que levaria uma dúzia, mesmo assim não abaixou sequer uma moeda de prata no preço. Por isso, recusei-me a comprar uma só que fosse. Por uma questão de princípios. Sabia - ela confidenciou com um risinho - que, quando ele me viu entrando no armazém, na semana passada, foi esconder-se atrás dos sacos de farinha?  
  
- É um covarde! - Shin exclamou sorrindo. Era fato conhecido entre os comerciantes e lojistas que Sakura Kinomoto espremia o máximo de cada moeda e que quando se tratava de pechinchar no preço - o que sempre acontecia - era difícil alguém conseguir vencê-la.  
  
Suas preocupações com dinheiro não se limitavam às compras no vilarejo; praticava a mesma economia em tudo o que se referia a Tomoeda, com métodos sempre bem-sucedidos. Aos dezenove anos, carregando sobre os jovens ombros o peso da responsabilidade da pequena propriedade de seus ancestrais e dos dezoito dos noventa antigos empregados, ela estava conseguindo realizar o quase impossível, contando com a limitada ajuda financeira do tio rabugento: manter Tomoeda longe do alcance do leiloeiro, além de alimentar e vestir os criados que haviam permanecido.   
  
O único "luxo" a que Sakura se permitia era a srta. Sae Aikawa-Kyrou, sua dama de companhia havia muito tempo, agora recebendo um salário reduzido ao extremo. Embora Sakura se sentisse capaz de morar sozinha em Tomoeda, sabia que, se o fizesse, o pouco que restara de sua reputação se esvairia por completo.  
  
Sakura entregou a cesta ao lacaio, dizendo animada:  
  
- Em vez de tortas, comprei morangos. O sr. Saky é muito mais razoável que o sr. Tomo. Ele, sim, concorda que, quando uma pessoa compra mais do que uma unidade de qualquer coisa, o mais racional é que pague menos por isso.  
  
Shin coçou a cabeça diante da opinião complicada demais para um homem simples, mas tentou fazer-se de entendido.  
  
- É claro - concordou, levando o cavalo pela rédea. - Qualquer tolo pode entender uma coisa destas.  
  
- É exatamente o que eu penso - disse Sakura, antes de virar-se e subir correndo a escada da frente, já decidida a ir trabalhar nos livros de contabilidade.  
  
Tanaka, o velho mordomo de postura rígida e impecável, abriu-lhe a porta e, num tom de quem está prestes a explodir de alegria mas é digno demais para demonstrar, anunciou:  
  
- A senhorita tem uma visita, srta. Sakura.  
  
Por um ano e meio não houvera qualquer visitante em Tomoeda, e não era de se admirar que Sakura sentisse uma enorme sensação de prazer, logo em seguida de confusão. Não poderia ser mais um credor, pois ela os pagara a todos quando vendera os objetos mais valiosos de Tomoeda, bem como a maior parte da mobília.  
  
- Quem é? - perguntou, entrando no vestíbulo e desamarrando o lenço.  
  
Um sorriso iluminou o rosto de Tanaka.  
  
- É Tomoyo Dai... isto é... Hiraguisawa - corrigiu-se ao lembrar que a visitante estava casada, agora.  
  
A incredulidade mesclada com a alegria manteve Sakura imóvel por uma fração de segundo. Depois, virou-se e disparou na direção da sala de estar, correndo de maneira pouco condizente com uma dama enquanto tirava o lenço da cabeça. Parou abruptamente na porta, o lenço solto entre os dedos, os olhos fixos na linda jovem de cabelos longos que a esperava no centro da sala. Tomoyo, que usava um elegante traje de viagem vermelho, virou-se. As duas entreolharam-se e, ao mesmo tempo, foram abrindo os lábios num amplo sorriso.  
  
- Tomoyo? É você mesmo? - A voz de Sakura mal passava de um sussurro repleto de admiração, espanto e pura alegria.  
  
A jovem assentiu, seu sorriso alargando-se.  
  
Ficaram observando-se por um momento, incertas, cada uma reparando nas grandes mudanças da outra no decorrer daquele ano e meio, cada uma imaginando, com uma ponta de apreensão, se tais mudanças haviam sido muito profundas. No silêncio da sala os laços da amizade de infância e a afeição duradoura começaram a se estreitar entre elas, forçando-as a dar um passo hesitante para a frente, depois outro e, de repente, ambas corriam para o esperado encontro num abraço apertado, rindo e chorando de alegria.  
  
- Ah, Tomoyo, você está maravilhosa! Senti tanto sua falta! - Sakura ria, tornando a abraçá-la.  
  
Para a sociedade, Tomoyo era duquesa, mas para Sakura era apenas a melhor amiga do mundo, a amiga que estivera afastada, numa longa viagem de lua-de-mel, e que provavelmente não ouvira falar sobre a terrível confusão em que Sakura se encontrava.  
  
Levando-a para o sofá, Sakura deu início a uma torrente de perguntas:  
  
- Quando voltou de viagem? Você está feliz? O que a traz aqui? Por quanto tempo pode ficar?  
  
- Também senti saudades - Tomoyo falou, rindo, e começou a responder as perguntas na ordem em que haviam sido feitas: - Voltamos há duas semanas. Estou absurdamente feliz. Vim até aqui para vê-la, é claro, e posso ficar por alguns dias, se você quiser.  
  
- É evidente que eu quero! - disse Sakura, feliz. - Não tenho nada planejado, exceto por hoje: estou esperando a visita de meu tio.  
  
Na verdade, a agenda social de Sakura estava completamente vazia pelos doze meses seguintes, e as visitas ocasionais do tio representavam algo pior do que não ter nada a fazer. Porém nada daquilo importava agora. Sakura estava tão feliz em ver a amiga que não conseguia parar de sorrir.  
  
Como costumavam fazer quando crianças, ambas tiraram os sapatos, cruzaram as pernas sob o corpo e passaram horas conversando com a fácil intimidade de almas gêmeas que, embora separadas pelo tempo, mantinham-se unidas eternamente pelas lembranças felizes, ternas e tristes da infância.  
  
- Você se lembra - Sakura falou, rindo, quase duas horas depois - daquelas deliciosas brincadeiras, os campeonatos que costumávamos promover nas festas de aniversário da família de Megumi?  
  
- Nunca vou me esquecer - Tomoyo concordou, sorrindo com as lembranças.  
  
- Você sempre me derrubava da sela, quando tínhamos um torneio - disse Sakura.  
  
- Sim, mas você ganhou todos os campeonatos de tiro. Pelo menos até que seus pais descobriram e decretaram que você já era crescida demais, ou refinada demais, para continuar freqüentando nossas festas. - Tomoyo ficou séria. - Sentimos muito sua falta depois disso.  
  
- Não tanto quanto eu senti a de vocês. Sempre sabia os dias em que as competições iriam acontecer e ficava andando por aqui, desanimada, imaginando como vocês estariam se divertindo. Então Touya e eu decidimos começar nossos próprios campeonatos. Obrigávamos todos os criados a participar. - Sakura riu, recordando-se de si mesma e do meio-irmão naqueles dias distantes.  
  
Depois de um momento, o sorriso de Tomoyo desapareceu.  
  
- Onde está Touya? Você ainda não me falou sobre ele.  
  
- Ele... - Sakura hesitou, sabendo que não poderia falar sobre o desaparecimento do irmão sem revelar todos os fatos que o precederam. Por outro lado, havia algo nos olhos de Tomoyo que a fez pensar, relutante, se a amiga já saberia de toda a horrível história. Num tom de voz distraído, completou: - Touya desapareceu há um ano e meio. Imagino que tenha algo a ver com... bem, com dívidas. Mas não vamos falar sobre isso - acrescentou, impaciente.  
  
- Muito bem - Tomoyo concordou, o sorriso agora falsamente animado. - Então sobre o que vamos falar?  
  
- De você - respondeu Sakura de pronto.  
  
Tomoyo era mais velha que Sakura, e o tempo voou enquanto contava sobre o casamento e o marido, a quem obviamente adorava. Sakura ouvia com atenção todas as descrições dos maravilhosos lugares que a amiga conhecera por todo o mundo em sua viagem de lua-de-mel.  
  
- Conte-me como está a capital - Sakura pediu quando o assunto sobre cidades estrangeiras se esgotou.  
  
- O que quer saber?  
  
Sakura inclinou-se para a frente para fazer as perguntas que mais lhe interessavam, porém, o orgulho a impediu de formulá-las.  
  
- Ah... Nada em particular - mentiu. "Quero saber se meus amigos me ridicularizam, se me condenam ou, pior, se têm pena de mim", pensou. "Quero saber se correm rumores de que estou quase na miséria e, acima de tudo, por que ninguém se deu ao trabalho de me fazer uma visita ou escrever uma carta."  
  
Um ano e meio atrás, quando debutara na sociedade, Sakura obtivera um sucesso instantâneo. Os pedidos de casamento alcançaram um número recorde. Agora, aos dezenove anos, era uma espécie de paria dessa mesma sociedade que antes a imitara, louvara e mimava. Ela havia quebrado suas regras e, com isso, tornara-se o foco de um escândalo que se alastrara pela cidade como um incêndio descontrolado.  
  
Enquanto olhava para amiga, em dúvida, Sakura pensava se a sociedade sabia de toda a história ou apenas do escândalo; se ainda falava sobre o assunto ou se já havia sido esquecido. Tomoyo partira em sua viagem prolongada um pouco antes de tudo acontecer, e Sakura calculava se teria ouvido rumores desde seu retorno.  
  
As perguntas martelavam em sua mente, desesperadas para serem formuladas, mas ela não podia arriscar-se, por dois motivos: em primeiro lugar, as respostas, quando viessem, poderiam fazê-la chorar, e ela não se entregaria às lágrimas. Em segundo, para fazer as perguntas que tanto queria, teria de primeiro informar à amiga de tudo o que acontecera. E a pura verdade era que Sakura se sentia solitária e magoada demais para correr o risco de ser abandonada também por Tomoyo.  
  
- Que tipo de coisas você quer saber? - Tomoyo indagou com um sorriso propositadamente carinhoso preso aos lábios, um sorriso esboçado a fim de ocultar a pena e a tristeza que sentia por sua orgulhosa amiga.  
  
- Qualquer coisa! - Sakura respondeu de imediato.  
  
- Bem, então... - começou Tomoyo, ansiosa em apagar a sombra das dolorosas e mudas perguntas que pairavam no ar. - Lord Terada acabou de ficar noivo de Rika Tennou!  
  
- Que bom, Sakura afirmou num tom de sincera felicidade. - Ele é muito rico e de uma das melhores famílias.  
  
- É um conquistador inveterado e vai arrumar uma amante um mês depois de se casar - Tomoyo retrucou com a cruel objetividade que sempre chocava e deliciava sakura.  
  
- Espero que esteja enganada.  
  
- Não estou. Mas se você acha que sim, que tal fazermos uma aposta? - Tomoyo prosseguiu, tão contente em ver o brilho ressurgir nos olhos de Sakura, que falou sem pensar. - Digamos... cem moedas de ouro?  
  
De repente, Sakura não pôde mais suportar o clima de incerteza. Precisava saber se fora a lealdade que levara Tomoyo até ali ou se a amiga ainda acreditava, erroneamente, que ela continuava sendo a jovem mais requisitada da capital. Encontrando os olhos de Tomoyo, falou com tranqüila dignidade:  
  
- Eu não tenho cem moedas de ouro, Tomoyo.  
  
Tomoyo retribuiu-lhe o olhar sombrio, tentando afastar as lágrimas de solidariedade.  
  
- Eu sei - disse.  
  
Sakura aprendera a lidar com a adversidade implacável, aprendera a esconder o medo mantendo a cabeça erguida. Agora, diante da bondade e lealdade da amiga, quase deu vazão às lágrimas que a tragédia não conseguira lhe arrancar. Mas conseguindo pronunciar a palavra, murmurou:  
  
- Obrigada.  
  
- Não há nada para agradecer. Fiquei sabendo de toda aquela história sórdida e não acredito em uma só palavra! Além disso, quero que você vá para a capital e passe uma temporada conosco. - Inclinando-se, Tomoyo tomou a mão da amiga entre as suas. - Em nome do seu amor-próprio, você tem que enfrentá-los, Sakura, e eu vou ajudá-la. Melhor ainda, vou convencer a avó de meu marido a favorecê-la com a influência que ela possui na sociedade. Acredite - finalizou com veemência, embora sorrisse -, ninguém se atreverá a ignorá-la se estiver contando com o apoio da condessa!  
  
- Pare, Tomoyo, por favor. Você não sabe o que está dizendo. Mesmo se eu estivesse disposta, e não estou, ela jamais concordaria. Não a conheço, mas certamente a condessa sabe de tudo a meu respeito... Isto é, sabe o que as pessoas dizem sobre mim.  
  
Tomoyo sustentou-lhe firmemente o olhar.  
  
- Você está certa em uma coisa: ela soube dos rumores, quando eu estava viajando. Entretanto, conversei com ela sobre o assunto, e a condessa está disposta a encontrar-se com você e, depois disso, tomar uma decisão. Ela irá adorá-la tanto quanto eu a adoro, Sakura. E quando isso acontecer, moverá céus e terras para fazer com que a sociedade a aceite.  
  
Sakura balançou a cabeça, engolindo em seco o nó que se formara em sua garganta, em parte por gratidão, em parte por humilhação.  
  
- Eu agradeço muito, Tomoyo, mas não iria suportar.  
  
- Pois eu já tomei a decisão - Tomoyo avisou-a com gentileza. - Meu marido respeita meu julgamento e não tenho duvidas de que irá concordar. E quanto aos vestidos para a temporada, tenho muitos que ainda nem usei e posso lhe emprestar.  
  
- Não, absolutamente! Por favor, Tomoyo - implorou, percebendo o quão ingrata deveria estar se mostrando -, pelo menos deixe-me manter o mínimo de orgulho. Além disso, - acrescentou, com um leve sorriso -, minha sorte não é tão pouca como você deve estar pensando. Tenho você. E tenho Tomoeda.  
  
- Eu sei. E sei também que você não pode passar o resto da vida aqui. Não precisa sair e freqüentar festas, quando estiver conosco, mas lá teremos chance de passar mais tempo juntas. Sinto muito sua falta.  
  
- Você estará ocupada demais para isso - retrucou Sakura, lembrando-se do redemoinho de atividades frenéticas que marcavam a temporada.  
  
- Nem tanto - disse Tomoyo, com um brilho misterioso nos olhos. - Estou esperando um bebê.  
  
Sakura enlaçou a amiga num abraço apertado.  
  
- Então eu irei! - concordou antes que pudesse pensar melhor. - Mas fico na casa do meu tio, se ele não for ocupá-la.  
  
- Na minha casa - Tomoyo reafirmou energética.  
  
- Veremos - Sakura tornou no mesmo tom. E acrescentou, encantada: - Um bebê!  
  
- Com licença, Sra. Tomoyo - Tanaka as interrompeu e voltou-se para Sakura, hesitante. - Seu tio acabou de chegar - disse. - Quer falar com a senhorita imediatamente, no escritório.  
  
Pensativa, Tomoyo olhou para o mordomo e, depois, para Sakura.  
  
- Tomoeda me pareceu um pouco deserta, quando cheguei. - Quantos criados você tem aqui?  
  
- Dezoito. Antes de Touya partir, eram quarenta e cinco, dos noventa que tínhamos antes, mas meu tio os dispensou. Disse que não precisávamos deles e, depois de examinar os livros contábeis, demonstrou que seria impossível arcarmos com as despesas da casa e comida para todos. De qualquer forma, dezoito permaneceram. - Olhou para Tanaka e sorriu, concluindo: - Eles passaram a vida toda em Tomoeda. Aqui também é a casa deles.  
  
Levantando-se, Sakura afastou a apreensão que a invadia, um reflexo automático ante a perspectiva de um confronto com o tio.  
  
- Não vou demorar - disse. - Tio Fujitaka não gosta de ficar aqui por mais tempo do que o estritamente necessário.  
  
Tanaka abaixou-se para pegar a bandeja de chá, observando Sakura sair. Depois se voltou para a duquesa, que conhecera desde que era uma garotinha travessa.  
  
- Com licença de Vossa graça - começou, formalmente, a face bondosa repleta de preocupação -, será que eu poderia lhe dizer o quanto estou feliz com sua presença, especialmente agora que o sr. Kinomoto acabou de chegar?  
  
- Ora, obrigada, Tanaka. Fico muito contente em tornar a vê-lo também. Há algo de particularmente inoportuno na visita do sr. Kinomoto?  
  
- Ao que parece, poderá haver. - Tanaka foi até a porta, espiou para fora, na direção do vestíbulo, e então voltou. - Nem Hisoka, que é o nosso cocheiro, e nem eu, gostamos do jeito do sr. Fujitaka hoje. E tem mais uma coisa - acrescentou, levantando a bandeja -, nenhum de nós permaneceu aqui por apego a Tomoeda. - Um rubor de embaraço coloriu-lhe as faces e a voz tornou-se embargada de emoção. - Ficamos por causa de nossa jovem patroa... Somos tudo o que restou a ela, a senhora entende.  
  
O emocionado voto de lealdade fez os olhos de Tomoyo se encherem de lágrimas, mesmo antes de Tanaka acrescentar:  
  
- Não podemos permitir que aquele tio dela a magoe, e isso é algo que ele sempre consegue fazer.  
  
- Mas não há nenhuma maneira de detê-lo?  
  
O mordomo endireitou o corpo e respondeu com dignidade:  
  
- De minha parte, sou favorável a atirá-lo de alguma ponte. Hisoka, no entanto, acha melhor envenená-lo.  
  
Havia raiva e frustração naquelas palavras, mas nenhuma ameaça verdadeira. Tomoyo respondeu com um sorriso conspiratório:  
  
- Creio que prefiro o seu método, Tanaka. É bem mais higiênico.  
  
Tomoyo fizera o comentário em tom de brincadeira, e a resposta de Tanaka foi uma reverência formal, mas quando trocaram um rápido olhar, ambos reconheceram a comunicação silenciosa que haviam partilhado. O mordomo a informara de que, se fosse necessária a ajuda dos criados em qualquer situação no futuro, a duquesa poderia contar com sua lealdade total e inquestionável. A resposta da duquesa o assegurara de que, longe de ressentir-se com sua intromissão, ela agradecia a informação e a guardaria para o caso de tal ocasião se apresentar.  
  
###  
  
Fujitaka kinomoto levantou os olhos quando a sobrinha entrou no escritório, e estreitou-os, contrariado. Mesmo agora, sendo pouco mais que uma órfã empobrecida, havia uma graça real na postura de Sakura e um orgulho teimoso na maneira como empinava o queixo. Estava com dívidas até o pescoço e mergulhando mais fundo nelas a cada mês, mas continuava andando por aí com a cabeça erguida, exatamente como seu arrogante e irresponsável pai havia feito.  
  
Aos trinta e cinco anos, o pai de Sakura morrera num acidente de barco, juntamente com a mãe dela, e por essa época já havia perdido no jogo uma parte substancial de sua herança e hipotecado, em segredo, as suas terras. Mesmo assim, continuara exibindo arrogância e vivendo, até o último dia, como um aristocrata privilegiado.  
  
Sendo filho mais novo do conde de Tomoeda, Fujitaka não herdara título, riqueza ou terras substanciais, mas havia conseguido, às custas de infatigável trabalho, acumular uma fortuna razoável.   
  
Após tantos sacrifícios, o destino ainda tramava contra ele, pois sua mulher era estéril. Para sua imensa amargura, descobriu que não teria um herdeiro de sua fortuna e suas terras - nenhum herdeiro, exceto o filho que Sakura gerasse depois de casada.  
  
Agora, observando-a senta-se no lado oposto da escrivaninha, à sua frente, Fujitaka foi atingido pela ironia de tudo aquilo com uma força dolorosa e renovada: ele passara a vida inteira trabalhando e economizando... e tudo o que conseguira fora refazer a fortuna do futuro neto de seu inconseqüente irmão. E como se isso não bastasse para enfurecê-lo, também lhe sobrava a tarefa de limpar a sujeira que Touya, o meio-irmão de Sakura, deixara para trás quando desaparecera havia quase dois anos.  
  
Como conseqüência, agora cabia a Fujitaka honrar as instruções que o pai de Sakura deixara por escrito, e providenciar para que ela casasse com um homem dono de um título e fortuna, se possível. Um mês atrás, quando iniciara sua busca por um marido adequado para a sobrinha, Fujitaka imaginara que a tarefa provasse ser bastante fácil. Afinal, quando Sakura surgiu na sociedade, um ano e meio atrás, sua beleza, a linhagem impecável e suposta riqueza haviam-lhe assegurado um recorde de quinze propostas de casamento em apenas quatro semanas.  
  
Porém, para a surpresa de Fujitaka, apenas três dos noivos em potencial haviam enviado uma resposta afirmativa às suas cartas, e vários outros sequer se incomodaram em responder. Naturalmente, não era segredo que agora Sakura estava pobre, mas Fujitaka oferecera um dote respeitável a fim de ver-se livre da responsabilidade. Para ele, que enxergava tudo em termos de dinheiro, o valor do dote em si já era o bastante para torná-la desejável.  
  
A voz de Sakura o despertou de seus devaneios sombrios.  
  
- O que o senhor deseja conversar comigo, tio Fujitaka?  
  
A animosidade, combinada com o ressentimento por imaginar um tom irritado na voz da sobrinha, o fez responder com mais brusquidão do que o normal.  
  
- Vim aqui hoje para discutirmos o seu casamento.  
  
- Meu... meu o quê? - ela ofegou, tão surpresa que a rígida máscara de dignidade caiu por um instante, fazendo-a parecer sentir-se como uma criança, enganada, assustada e presa numa armadilha.  
  
- Creio que você ouviu muito bem. - Recostando-se na cadeira, Fujitaka acrescentou, no mesmo tom rude: - Selecionei três homens. Dois deles possuem títulos, o terceiro não. Uma vez que homens de nobreza eram essenciais para seu pai, eu escolherei aquele com mais alto grau, dentre os que fizerem a proposta de casamento. Isto é, presumindo-se que terei a chance de fazer tal escolha.  
  
- Como... - Sakura fez uma pausa para reunir coragem, antes de completar a pergunta: - Como o senhor selecionou esses homens?  
  
- Pedi a Sae os nomes daqueles que, na época de sua introdução à sociedade, chegaram a apresentar a Touya uma proposta de casamento. Ela me deu os nomes, e eu escrevi uma carta a cada um deles, afirmando o seu desejo, e o meu, como seu guardião, de reconsiderá-los como possíveis maridos.  
  
Sakura agarrou-se aos braços da cadeira, tentando controlar seu horror.  
  
- Quer dizer - falou, num murmúrio estrangulado - que o senhor fez um tipo de oferta pública da minha mão, a qualquer um desses homens que estivessem dispostos a me aceitar?  
  
- Sim! - ele disparou, eriçando-se diante da acusação implícita de que não se comportava de maneira apropriada para sua própria ou mesmo com a dela. - Além disso, talvez seja bom que saiba que a legendária atração do sexo oposta por você aparentemente chegou ao fim. Apenas três, dentre os quinze pretendentes, demonstraram estar interessados em renovar o relacionamento com você.  
  
Humilhada até as profundezas da alma, Sakura mantinha os olhos fixos na parede atrás dele.  
  
- Não posso acreditar que o senhor tenha realmente feito isso.  
  
Fujitaka bateu a mão sobre a mesa, com toda a força.  
  
- Agi dentro dos meus direitos, sobrinha, e de acordo com as instruções específicas de seu irresponsável pai. Será que devo lembrá-la de que, quando eu morrer, é MEU dinheiro que será legado ao seu marido e, depois, ao seu filho? MEU dinheiro.  
  
Durante meses Sakura tentara entender o tio e, em algum lugar de seu coração, compreendia a causa de toda aquela amargura, e até solidarizava-se com ele.  
  
- Eu gostaria que o senhor tivesse sido abençoado com um filho - disse, com voz sufocada. - Mas não tenho culpa de que não tenha sido assim. Não lhe fiz nenhum mal, nunca lhe dei motivos para me odiar a ponto de fazer isso comigo... - Calou-se ao ver a expressão do tio endurecer diante do que ele julgava tratar-se de uma súplica. Ergueu a cabeça, reunindo o pouco que restava de sua dignidade. - Quem são esses homens?  
  
- Sir Takuma Nobuhiko - ele respondeu, rápido.  
  
Sakura encarou-o atônita e balançou a cabeça.  
  
- Quando debutei, conheci centenas de pessoas, mas não me lembro deste nome.  
  
- O segundo é Lord Akito Suzuhara, conde.  
  
Novamente ela meneou a cabeça.  
  
- O nome é vagamente familiar, mas não consigo relacioná-lo com um rosto.  
  
Obviamente desapontado com aquela reação, Fujitaka falou, irritado:  
  
- Parece que você tem péssima memória. Se não consegue se lembrar de um cavaleiro ou de um conde, duvido que possa lembrar-se de um mero senhor - juntou, com sarcasmo.  
  
- Quem é o terceiro? - ela indagou, magoada com a ofensa gratuita.  
  
- Sr. Syaoran Li. Ele é...  
  
Aquele nome fez com que Sakura se levantasse de um pulo, enquanto uma onda de terror lhe passava pelo corpo inteiro.  
  
- Syaoran Li! - gritou, apoiando-se com ambas as mãos na beirada da escrivaninha. - Syaoran Li! - repetiu, a voz erguendo-se ainda mais, num tom de raiva que beirava a histeria. - Meu tio, se Syaoran Li teve a idéia de casar-se comigo, foi diante da mira da espada de Touya! Seu interesse por mim nunca incluiu o casamento, e Touya duelou com ele justamente por causa de seu comportamento. Na verdade, Touya o acertou.  
  
Em vez de ceder ou mostrar-se preocupado, Fujitaka limitou-se a olhá-la com fria indiferença. Sakura insistiu, enfática:  
  
- O senhor está entendendo?  
  
- O que eu entendo - ele entendeu, ruborizando - é que Syaoran Li enviou uma resposta afirmativa à minha carta, e, apesar de ser chinês, foi bastante cordial. Talvez esteja arrependido de seu comportamento no passado e desejoso de corrigir-se.  
  
- Corrigir-se! - repetiu Sakura. - Não faço idéia se ele sente ódio ou apenas desprezo por mim, mas posso assegurar-lhe de que não vai, ou nunca desejou, casar comigo! É por causa dele que não posso mais aparecer na sociedade!  
  
- Na minha opinião, você está bem melhor assim, longe da influência decadente daquela gente da capital. Mas este não é o ponto. Syaoran Li aceitou meus termos.  
  
- Que termos?  
  
Já se acostumando com a reação nervosa de Sakura, Fujitaka respondeu, distraído:  
  
- Cada um doa três candidatos concordou em recebê-la para uma breve visita, a fim de permitir que você decida qual deles será o mais adequado. Sae irá com você, como dama de companhia. Deve partir em cinco dias, dirigindo-se primeiro à casa de Nobuhiko, depois de Suzuhara e, por fim, de Li.  
  
A sala girava diante dos olhos de Sakura.  
  
- Não posso Acreditar! - explodiu ela e, em desespero, agarrou-se a última esperança: - Sae saiu de férias, as primeiras em muitos anos! Está no norte, visitando a irmã.  
  
- Então leve Kotoe no lugar dela, e avise Sae para encontrar-se com você quando for para casa de Li, no norte.  
  
- Kotoe? Mas Kotoe é apenas uma criada! Minha reputação ficará em pedaços, se eu passar uma semana na casa de um homem acompanhada de uma simples criada em vez de uma dama de companhia.  
  
- Pois não diga a ninguém que ela é uma criada - Fujitaka disparou. - Já que na carta eu me referi a Sae Aikawa-Kyrou como sua dama de companhia, você pode apresentar Kotoe como sua tia. Sem mais objeções, senhorita - concluiu. - O assunto está encerrado. Era tudo o que tínhamos a tratar, no momento. Pode se retirar.  
  
- Não está encerrado! Deve ter havido algum engano terrível, estou lhe dizendo! Syaoran Li jamais iria querer tornar a me ver, menos ainda do que EU quero tornar a vê-lo!  
  
- Não há engano algum - Fujitaka informou, finalizando a discussão. - Syaoran Li recebeu minha carta e aceitou a oferta. Até enviou instruções de como chegar à casa dele no sul.  
  
- A oferta foi SUA - Sakura gritou. - Não minha!  
  
- Não vou mais discutir estes pequenos detalhes com você, Sakura. A conversa está encerrada.  
  
~~~ Continua...  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Mas esse tio da Sakura ninguém merece... que raiva dele _  
  
Nos próximos capítulos, a explicação de toda essa confusão envolvendo Sakura e Li... *__*   
  
Olá família! Espero que estejam gostando do fic!! Muito obrigada às pessoas que postaram no primeiro capítulo: Hime, Violet-Tomoyo, Dallyla, Anna Li Kinomoto, Merry-Anne, Madam Spooky,   
  
Agradecimento especial para Calerom, que corrigiu a escrita do nome de "Nobuhiko" e deu dicas super legais ^_^v  
  
Merry, muito obrigada por se oferecer para revisar meu fic ^_^ Esse capítulo não deu tempo, mas eu envio os outros pra você!!   
  
JA NE!!  
  
*Shaiene-chan* 


	3. O Início dos Problemas

Alguém para Amar   
  
Nota: CCS é, infelizmente, do grupo CLAMP!   
  
Yue: De quem você está falando? (não se sabe de onde, um holofote ilumina Yue, que até então estava na escuridão, encostado em uma parede, com os braços cruzados e olhos fechados)  
  
Eu: De todos os personagens de CCS... *snif* (escorre uma lágrima)  
  
Yue: Fale pelos outros... (abre os olhos com aquela cara *maravilhosa* de malvado) eu não pertenço a ninguém!  
  
Eu: Kyaaa~~~~ XD  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Cap 3 – O Início dos Problemas  
  
Sakura atravessou o vestíbulo lentamente, com a intenção de reunir-se a Tomoyo, mas seus joelhos tremiam com tal violência que teve que parar e apoiar-se na parede. Syaoran Li... Em poucos dias iria confrontar-se com Syaoran Li.  
  
O nome rodopiava em sua mente, fazendo a cabeça girar numa combinação de ódio, humilhação e pavor. Finalmente, endireitou o corpo e entrou numa saleta, atirou-se no sofá e permaneceu com os olhos fixos na parede, onde estivera uma das pinturas da família.   
  
Sakura não acreditava, nem por um momento, que Syaoran Li alguma vez tivesse cogitado de se casar com ela e não podia imaginar que possíveis motivos ele teria agora para aceitar a oferta ultrajante de seu tio. Havia sido uma tola, ingênua e fraca, no que se referia a ele.  
  
Agora, enquanto recostava a cabeça e fechava os olhos, mal podia acreditar que pudera ser tão imprudente - ou tão descuidada - como fora naquele fim de semana em que o conhecera. Tinha toda a certeza de que seu futuro seria brilhante, mas na época não havia razão para pensar o contrário.  
  
A perda dos pais, quando tinha apenas onze anos, fora um período sombrio para Sakura, mas Touya estivera ao seu lado, confortando-a, animando-a e prometendo que tudo ficaria bem novamente. Touya era oito anos mais velho que ela e, embora fosse filho do primeiro casamento de sua mãe, e portanto seu meio-irmão, Sakura o adorava e confiava nele desde que podia se lembrar. Seus pais viajavam com tanta freqüência que mais pareciam adoráveis visitantes, entrando e saindo de sua vida três ou quatro vezes por ano, levando-lhe presentes e desaparecendo pouco tempo depois, numa nuvem de alegres adeusinhos.  
  
Exceto pela morte dos pais, a infância de Sakura fora extremamente prazerosa. Seu espírito risonho a transformara na favorita de todos os empregados, que acabaram por adotá-la. O mordomo ensinou-a a jogar xadrez. O cocheiro ensinou-a a jogar cartas e, anos mais tarde, a usar uma espada, para o caso de aparecer uma situação em que precisasse se proteger.  
  
Porém, entre todos os seus "amigos" em Tomoeda, aquele quem Sakura passava mais tempo era Akito, o jardineiro que ali fora trabalhar quando ela estava com onze anos. Um homem calado e de olhos bondosos, Akito cuidava da estufa e dos canteiros de tomoeda, conversando suavemente com as mudas e plantas.  
  
- As plantas precisam de carinho - ele explicou certa vez, quando Sakura o surpreendeu dizendo palavras encorajadoras a uma enfraquecida peônia, na estufa. - Exatamente como as pessoas. Experimente. - convidou-a, apontando em direção a planta. - Diga alguma coisa animadora para esta linda peônia.   
  
Sakura sentira-se uma tola, mas seguira as instruções, pois a capacidade de Akito como jardineiro era inquestionável - os jardins de Tomoeda haviam melhorado drasticamente nos poucos meses que ele começara a trabalhar. Então, inclinara-se para a peônia e, do fundo do coração, dissera:  
  
- Espero que você recupere a linda aparência de sempre, o mais breve possível! - Afastara-se um pouco, esperando, ansiosa, que as folhas amarelas se erguessem para o sol.  
  
- Já dei a ela uma dose do meu remédio especial - Akito a informara, movendo com cuidado o vaso da prateleira onde deixava todas as pacientes adoentadas. - Volte daqui a alguns dias e verá como ela está ansiosa em lhe mostrar como está melhor. - Akito, como percebeu Sakura mais tarde, chamava as plantas que davam flores de "ela" e as demais de "ele".  
  
No dia seguinte, Sakura fora à estufa, mas a peônia continuava tão triste como antes. Cinco dias depois, já esquecida da planta, voltara apenas para dividir algumas tortas com Akito.  
  
- Sua amiga está li, esperando para vê-la, senhorita - dissera o jardineiro.  
  
Ela aproximou-se da prateleira e encontrara a peônia com as delicadas flores erguendo-se rígidas nos frágeis caules, as folhas firmes e brilhantes.  
  
Aquele dia marcou o início do duradouro caso de amor de Sakura com as plantas. Trabalhando ao lado de Akito, com um avental amarelo amarrado à cintura para proteger o vestido, aprendeu tudo o que ele podia ensinar sobre seus "remédios", adubos e tentativas de enxertar as plantas umas com as outras.  
  
Enquanto ele ensinava tudo o que podia, Sakura ensinava a ele, pois tinha uma grande vantagem: ela sabia ler, e a biblioteca de Tomoeda era o orgulho de seu avô.  
  
Quando a saúde de Akito exigiu que ele se mudasse para um clima mais quente, Sakura sentiu imensamente sua falta e passava ainda mais tempo no jardim. Além da jardinagem e do companheirismo com os criados, uma das grandes alegrias de Sakura era sua amizade com Tomoyo.   
  
Tomoyo era a vizinha mais próxima e, embora um pouco mais velha, compartilhava com Sakura da mesma alegria adolescente de passar horas, à noite, contando arrepiantes histórias de fantasmas até estivesse tremendo de medo, ou de ficar na "casa da árvore", confidenciando segredos e sonhos particulares.  
  
Mesmo depois que Tomoyo se casou e partiu, Sakura não se considerava solitária, pois possuía algo que amava e que ocupava todos os seus sonhos e a maior parte do seu tempo: Tomoeda.  
  
Tomoeda fora a moradia de uma das ancestrais de sakura, uma viúva do século 12. O marido dessa avó específica havia tirado partido de sua influência sobre o imperador e conseguira que várias cláusulas adicionais, pouco comuns na época, fossem anexadas ao legado de sucessão de Tomoeda. Tais cláusulas asseguravam que a propriedade pertenceria a sua esposa e aos seus sucessores, pelo tempo que quisessem mantê-la, fossem estes homens ou mulheres.   
  
Como resultado, com a idade de onze anos, quando seu pai morreu, Sakura havia se tornado a condessa de Tomoeda e, embora o título em si significasse muito pouco para ela, Tomoeda, com sua história vívida, significava tudo. Quando chegou aos dezessete anos, estava tão familiarizada com essa história quanto com a sua própria vida. Sabia tudo sobre os ataques que a propriedade sofrera, bem como o nome dos agressores e as estratégias que os condes e condessas haviam empregado para protegê-la.  
  
Em conseqüência de tudo isso, aos dezessete anos Sakura Kinomoto era bastante diferente das jovens bem-nascidas. Extraordinariamente culta, equilibrada e dona de uma praticidade que se evidenciava a cada dia, ela já estava até aprendendo, com o intendente, a administrar sua propriedade com eficiência. Cercada por adultos confiáveis durante toda a sua vida, possuía um otimismo ingênuo, acreditando que todas as pessoas eram boas e dignas como ela própria e os outros moradores de Tomoeda.  
  
Assim, não era de se admirar que, naquele dia fatal em que Touya chegou inesperadamente e, depois de arrastá-la para longe das rosas que ela estava colhendo, informou-a, com um largo sorriso, que ela iria fazer sua estréia na sociedade dali a seis meses.  
  
- Está tudo acertado - Touya disse, animado. - Lady Mino já concordou em ser sua madrinha, como um tributo à memória de nossa mãe. Esse negócio vai nos custar caro, mas valerá a pena.   
  
Sakura o encarou, surpresa.  
  
- Você nunca mencionou o preço de nada, antes. Não estamos com dificuldades financeiras, não é, Touya?  
  
- Não estamos mais - ele mentiu. - Temos uma fortuna, bem aqui em nossas mãos, só que eu ainda não havia percebido.  
  
- Onde? - ela indagou, completamente confusa com tudo o que ouvia, além de ser invadida por uma sensação de dúvida.   
  
Rindo, Touya levou-a para a frente do espelho e, segurando-lhe o rosto entre as mãos, a fez encarar a própria imagem. Depois de lançar um olhar intrigado ao irmão, Sakura olhou-se no espelho e também riu.  
  
- Por que não me avisou que estou com o rosto sujo de terra? - perguntou, esfregando a mancha com a ponta do dedo.  
  
- Sakura - ele disse, com um risinho -, isso é tudo o que você vê no espelho... uma mancha de terra na face?  
  
- Não, estou vendo meu rosto, também - ela respondeu.  
  
- E o que lhe parece?  
  
- Parece o meu rosto - ela retrucou, com divertida exasperação.  
  
- Sakura, agora este teu rosto é a nossa fortuna! - Touya exclamou. - Eu nunca havia pensado nisso, até ontem, quando Shindo Tomedashi me falou sobre a esplendida oferta que sua irmã acabara de receber de Lord Akeboshi.  
  
Sakura estava atônita.  
  
- Sobre o que você está falando?  
  
- Sobre seu casamento - ele explicou, com seu sorriso inconseqüente. - Você é duas vezes mais bonita do que a irmã de Tomedashi. Com este rosto, mais Tomoeda como dote, poderá fazer um casamento capaz de alvoroçar toda a capital. O casamento que lhe dará jóias, vestidos e belas casas, e a mim, contatos que serão mais valiosos do que o dinheiro. Além disso - brincou -, se por acaso eu estiver com alguma dificuldade, de vez em quando, sei que você não me deixará faltar dinheiro... poderá tirar de sua mesada.   
  
- Nós ESTAMOS com problemas financeiros, não é? - Sakura insistiu, preocupada demais com isso para pensar em sua estréia na sociedade.  
  
Touya desviou o olhar e, com um suspiro cansado, fez um gesto para que fossem sentar no sofá.  
  
- Estamos numa situação um pouco crítica - admitiu.  
  
Sakura poderia ter apenas dezessete anos, mas sabia quando ele a estava enganando. E, pela maneira como a olhou, suspeitava que era exatamente isso que ele estava fazendo.  
  
- Na verdade - ele corrigiu-se, relutante -, nossa situação é muito crítica. Muito, mesmo.  
  
- Mas, como? - ela perguntou, e apesar de sentir uma onda de temor invadi-la, conseguiu manter-se calma.  
  
O rosto de Touya tingiu-se com o rubor causado pelo embaraço.  
  
- Em primeiro lugar, nosso pai deixou uma quantidade assombrosa de dívidas, algumas delas de jogo. Eu próprio acumulei mais do que umas poucas dívidas do mesmo tipo. Nestes últimos anos, consegui segurar os credores, tanto os dele quanto os meus, da melhor maneira que pude, mas estão se tornando impacientes, agora. E não é só isso. Tomoeda nos custa uma fortuna. Há muito tempo que nossa renda não bate com as despesas, se é que algum dia isso aconteceu. O resultado final é que estamos mergulhados em dívidas até o pescoço, você e eu. E teremos que hipotecar alguns objetos da casa para pagar algumas dessas dívidas, ou nenhum de nós poderá mostrar a cara na capital novamente. Mas isso não é o pior. Tomoeda pertence a você, não a mim, mas se você não fizer um bom casamento, muito em breve acabará perdendo-a para os credores.  
  
A voz dela soou apenas um pouco vacilante, ocultando a onda de medo e incredulidade que tomavam conta de Sakura:  
  
- Você acabou de dizer que uma temporada na capital custa uma fortuna, e é óbvio que não temos nada para gastar - chamou-o ao bom senso.  
  
- Os credores nos darão uma trégua no instante em que souberem que você está noiva de um homem de posses e importante na sociedade. E, eu lhe prometo, não terá dificuldades em encontrar um assim.  
  
Sakura achou todo o plano frio e mercenário demais, porém Touya balançou a cabeça. Dessa vez era ele quem se mostrava mais prático.  
  
- Você é mulher, minha querida, e sabe que terá de se casar... Todas as mulheres precisam casar. Mas não vai encontrar ninguém aceitável, se continuar trancada aqui em Tomoeda. Não estou sugerindo que concordemos com qualquer oferta: você irá escolher alguém por quem sinta uma forte afeição. Só depois eu negociarei um noivado longo, levando em conta sua pouca idade - ele prometeu, sincero. - Nenhum homem respeitável empurrará uma jovem de dezessete anos para o matrimônio antes de ela estar pronta para esse passo. É o único jeito, Sakura - acrescentou ao vê-la disposta a argumentar.  
  
Embora tivesse sido sempre protegida, Sakura sabia que a expectativa de Touya em relação a seu casamento era algo correto. Antes de seus pais morrerem, haviam deixado bem claro a obrigação da filha de casar-se de acordo com os desejos da família. Nesse caso, seu meio-irmão tinha agora a missão de selecionar o candidato, e sua confiança nele era inquestionável.  
  
- Ora, anime-se! - disse Touya. - Será que nunca sonhou em usar lindos vestidos e ser cortejada pelos rapazes?  
  
- Algumas vezes, talvez - ela admitiu, com um sorrisinho encabulado, mas era uma afirmação modesta. Afinal, era uma jovem normal, saudável e cheia de vontade de dar e receber afeto. - Pois muito bem - disse, com uma risadinha. - Vamos tentar.  
  
- Temos que fazer mais do que tentar, Sakura...   
  
Continua...  
  
------------------------------------------  
  
Grande pretenção a minha prometer "toda a confusão entre Sakura e Li"... tinha esquecido que os capítulos são enormes. Mas aos poucos tudo vai sendo explicado.   
  
Agradecendo aos comentários de:  
  
Madam Spooky: É, o tio da Sakura é um mala mesmo :P Mas ele ainda vai causar muita confusão HuAhUahuA (risada maligna) XD  
  
Hime Hayashi: Obrigada pela sugestão, e o pessoal sem cadastro já está podendo postar! Eu não tinha atentado para esse fato, obrigada mesmo!  
  
Jenny-Ci: Obrigada pelo apoio e eu vou precisar de ajuda sim!!   
  
Violet-Tomoyo: Nossa, quanto elogio!! Não é isso tudo . *vergonha* Mas obrigadão pelo comentário!   
  
Anna Li Kinomoto: Esqueci de falar que eu leio seus fics né? Pois é, e eu adoro!! Muito obrigada por oferecer ajuda, e eu vou precisar sim, de todo mundo que puder ajudar ^_^v  
  
Rosana: Em breve vou explicar tudinho que aconteceu para um ter tanta raiva assim do outro. Mas, por enquanto, é preciso colocar algumas situações que, mais na frente, serão de grande importância. Abraços e obrigada pelo comentário!!  
  
Merry: fiquei devendo mais um capítulo, né? Gomen!  
  
~~ E é isso aí gente. Como eu expliquei para a Rosana, podem parecer situações estranhas e desnecessárias as desse capítulo, mas elas serão muito importantes no meio da história. Aguentem só mais um pouquinho ^_^v Os dois próximos capítulos, provavelmente, serão em 'flashback' :D Shaoran vem aí...  
  
Quem quiser colaborar (por favor!), meu icq é 82678220  
  
~ Shaiene-chan (Que é viciada em Inuyasha e presidente do clube "Anti-Kikyou Forever") ~ Heheheh 


	4. O Primeiro Baile

Alguém para Amar  
  
Nota: CCS é do grupo CLAMP, como eu estou cansada de falar!   
  
Syaoran: . . .  
  
Eu: O que foi, Li?  
  
Syaoran: Não é nada...   
  
Eu: Kyaaaa~~~~ XD  
  
Olá pessoas!! Desculpem a enorme demora para publicar este capítulo, mas o tempo está realmente curto... e aproveitando o comecinho para agradecer a Rô pela dica do flashback! É muito útil sim e eu nem tinha pensado nisso... Valeu mesmo Rô ^_^v   
  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
04 - O Primeiro Baile  
  
#Continuação do Flashback#  
  
Nos seis meses seguintes, Touya se dedicou a superar todos os obstáculos que poderiam evitar que Sakura fizesse uma aparição espetacular. Uma certa sra. Rika foi contratada para treiná-la naquelas habilidades sociais que não haviam sido ensinadas nem por sua mãe nem por sua governanta, que incluíam bocejar graciosamente quando desejasse se retirar polidamente de uma conversa com um rapaz intediante, entre outras coisas. Com a sra. Rika, Sakura aprendeu que jamais deveria demonstrar que era inteligente, culta ou que nutria o mais vago interesse pelas plantas.  
  
Uma famosa costureira chinesa foi escolhida para desenhar e confeccionar todos os vestidos e kimonos que a sra. Rika julgava necessários para a temporada.  
  
A srta. Sae Aikawa-Kyrou, dama de companhia contratada por várias debutantes bem-sucedidas de temporadas anteriores, foi para Tomoeda a fim de ocupar a posição de acompanhante de Sakura. Com cinqüenta anos e grossos cabelos que puxava para trás num coque, e dona de uma postura rígida e ereta, a srta. Sae mantinha o rosto numa constante expressão de contrariedade, como estivesse sentindo um cheiro desagradável mas fosse educada demais para comentar. A velha tinha a capacidade de ficar sentada serenamente por horas, sem mover um músculo.   
  
Quando os Kinomoto, juntamente com Sae e todos os criados necessários, chegaram na cidade, Sakura já havia aprendido tudo o que a sra. Rika podia lhe ensinar, e sentia-se capaz de enfrentar os desafios que lhe haviam sido descritos. Na verdade, além de memorizar regras de etiqueta, estava um pouco perplexa com o enorme espalhafato que se fazia em torno daquilo. Afinal, aprendera a dançar em seis meses. E, pelo que pudera concluir até ali, suas únicas obrigações como debutante seriam conversar educadamente sobre assuntos triviais, disfarçar sua inteligência a qualquer custo e dançar.  
  
Um dia depois que Sakura e Touya se instalaram na casa que haviam alugado, a madrinha que a apresentaria aos nobres da cidade, Lady Mino, foi visitá-los levando as duas filhas: Soi e Shinobu. Soi era um ano mais velha que Sakura e debutara na temporada anterior. Shinobu era cinco anos mais velha - e a jovem viúva do velho Lord Nagahama, que bateu as botas um mês após as núpcias, deixando a recém-casada rica, aliviada e completamente independente.  
  
Nas duas semanas antes do início da temporada, Sakura passou um tempo considerável com as ricas debutantes que se reuniam na sala dos Mino para mexericar alegremente sobre todos e qualquer um. Todas elas haviam ido a capital com a mesma nobre obrigação e o mesmo objetivo familiar: casar de acordo com os desejos da família com o mais rico pretendente que pudessem arranjar, e, ao mesmo tempo, aumentar a riqueza e posição social de sua família.  
  
Foi naquela sala que a educação de Sakura prosseguiu e completou-se. Um pouco chocada, descobriu que a sra. Rika estava certa a respeito de nomes que caíam no esquecimento. Também soube que, aparentemente, entre a sociedade não era considerada falta de educação a discussão aberta da situação financeira de uma pessoa - principalmente a situação e o futuro de um cavalheiro solteiro. Logo no primeiro dia, foi com dificuldade que conseguiu esconder a ignorância, suprimindo um gritinho horrorizado diante da conversa em pauta no momento:  
  
- Lord Shoji é um excelente partido. Ora, ele tem uma ótima renda e a probabilidade de ser nomeado herdeiro do baronato do tio, se este falecer devido à doença do coração, o que todos esperam que aconteça - anunciara uma das garotas.  
  
Todas as outras tinham também uma opinião:  
  
- Massato é dono de uma esplendida propriedade, e mamãe anda roendo as unhas, na expectativa de que ele se declare. Imagine só... as esmeraldas dos Massato!  
  
- Akiko está desfilando com um belo par de sapatos do exterior, mas papai diz que ele está com dívidas até o pescoço e que, de maneira alguma, devo considerá-lo como pretendente. Sakura, espere até conhecer Satoshi Toyomura! não permita, em nenhuma circunstância, que ele a engane com seu charme; é um patife completo e, apesar de vestir-se na última moda, não tem onde cair morto! - Este último aviso veio de Soi, a quem Sakura elegera sua melhor amiga, entre as garotas.  
  
Ela aceitava de bom grado a amizade coletiva e também seus conselhos. Entretanto, sentia um desconforto crescente em relação a algumas de suas atitudes para com as pessoas que julgavam inferiores - o que não era de se admirar vindo de uma jovem que considerava o mordomo e o cocheiro como seus iguais. E estava feliz por estar na capital, com todas aquelas luzes e aquele movimento. A cidade estava viva.  
  
#########  
  
Na noite do seu primeiro baile, no entanto, quase toda a alegria e a autoconfiança de Sakura desapareceram de repente. ao subir a escadaria da casa dos Mino, tendo Touya ao seu lado, sentiu-se subitamente invadida por um terror inigualável. A cabeça girava com todos os "pode" e "não pode" que ela mal se dera ao trabalho de memorizar, e tinha uma certeza mórbida de que acabaria recebendo o maior e mais famoso "chá de cadeira" da temporada.  
  
Porém, quando entrou no salão de baile, o cenário que a recebeu a fez esquecer de todos os temores, e sus olhos brilhavam de admiração. Candelabros reluziam com centenas de velas; homens atraentes e mulheres lindamente vestidas deslizavam de um lado para o outro, envoltos em sedas e cetins.  
  
Sem reparar nos rapazes que se viravam para admirá-la, ergueu os brilhantes olhos verdes para o irmão sorridente.  
  
- Touya - sussurrou, radiante -, alguma vez você já imaginou que existiam pessoas tão bonitas e salões tão grandiosos?  
  
Trajando um fino vestido branco, bordado com fios dourados, com rosas brancas enfeitando os cabelos e os olhos verdes reluzindo, Sakura Kinomoto parecia uma princesa em conto de fadas.  
  
Estava encantada, e este encantamento lhe emprestava uma luminosidade quase etérea, quando finalmente se recobrou o suficiente para notar a presença de Soi e suas amigas.  
  
No final daquela noite, Sakura sentia-se como num sonho. Os rapazes haviam se aglomerado em torno dela, implorando para ser apresentados, por uma dança e pela chance de lhe servir uma bebida. Ela sorriu e dançou, mas nem por um momento lançou mão dos artifícios que as outras garotas usavam para flertar. Pelo contrário, ouvia os rapazes com genuíno interesse e um sorriso caloroso, deixava-os à vontade e puxava conversa quando a levavam para dançar. Sakura, com sua beleza angelical, tomara a cidade de surpresa. Era o assunto do momento.  
  
Os visitantes começaram a chegar na casa , na manhã seguinte, numa seqüência interminável. E foi ali, e não nos salões de baile, que Sakura fez suas maiores conquistas, pois ela não era apenas linda de se ver, mas ainda mais agradável ao conversar. Depois de três semanas, catorze cavalheiros lhe propuseram casamento, e o local fervilhava com tal ocorrência sem precedentes. Nem mesmo srta. Nanami, a beldade que reinara por duas temporadas consecutivas, havia recebido tantas propostas.  
  
Doze dos pretendentes de Sakura era jovens, arrogantes e aceitáveis; dois eram bem mais velhos e igualmente arrogantes. Touya, com grande orgulho e uma proporcional falta de tato, dispensou os pretendentes, rejeitando-os rudemente como impróprios e inadequados. Ele esperava, mantendo-se fiel à promessa que fizera a Sakura, pelo marido ideal com quem ela pudesse ser feliz.   
  
O décimo quinto candidato preencheu todos os requisitos de Touya. Extremamente rico, atraente e apresentável, o visconde Suzuhara, de vinte e cinco anos, era sem dúvida o melhor partido da temporada. Touya sabia disso e, conforme disse a sakura naquela noite, ficara tão animado que quase se esquecera de tudo e pulara na escrivaninha a fim de congratular o jovem pelo seu casamento iminente.  
  
Sakura ficara satisfeita e emocionada ao saber que aquele cavalheiro, a quem ela havia particularmente admirado, oferecera-se como pretendente e fora escolhido.  
  
- Ah, touya, ele é bom demais... Eu não estava bastante segura de que havia gostado de mim o suficiente para pedir-me em casamento.  
  
O irmão deu um beijo carinhoso em sua testa.  
  
- Princesa - brincou -, qualquer homem que olhe para você perde completamente a cabeça. É apenas uma questão de tempo.  
  
Ela lhe enviou um sorriso breve, encolhendo os ombros. Já estava começando a sentir um profundo cansaço com a maneira com que as pessoas falavam de seu rosto, como se não houvesse um cérebro por trás dele.   
  
- Suzuhara pretende lhe fazer uma visita esta tarde - Touya continuou -, mas vou esperar uma ou duas semanas, antes de dar a resposta. A espera servirá para fortalecer sua decisão e, além disso, você merece mais alguns dias de liberdade antes de se tornar uma jovem noiva.  
  
Uma jovem noiva, ela pensou, sentindo um estranho desconforto e uma nítida inquietação, embora soubesse que era pura tolice de sua parte.  
  
- Confesso que senti um pouco de medo quando disse a ele seu pequeno dote, mas ele não pareceu se importar. Muito pelo contrário, garantiu que o que importava era você e que pretendia cobri-la de rubis do tamanho da palma de sua mão...  
  
#####  
  
O visconde Suzuhara chegou às três horas e sakura recebeu-o no salão amarelo. Ele entrou, olhou em volta da sala, depois tomou-lhe as mãos entre as suas e sorriu ternamente, fitando-a nos olhos.  
  
- A resposta é sim, não é? - falou, mas era mais uma afirmação do que uma pergunta.  
  
- Já conversou com meu irmão? - Sakura tornou, surpresa.  
  
- Não, ainda não.  
  
- Então como sabe se a resposta é sim? - indagou ela, sorrindo.  
  
- Porque a sempre presente e "olhos de águia" srta. Aikawa-Kyrou não está ao seu lado, pela primeira vês em um mês! - pressionou um leve beijo em sua testa, que a pegou desprevenida e a fez ruborizar. - Será que tem idéia do quanto é linda?  
  
Sakura tinha uma vaga idéia, desde que todos viviam lhe dizendo isso, e suprimiu o impulso de perguntar: Você tem idéia do quanto sou inteligente? Não que fosse, nem de longe, do tipo intelectual, mas realmente gostava de ler, de pensar e até debater assuntos que lhe interessavam, mas não tinha muita certeza de que Suzuhara apreciaria tais atributos na futura esposa. Ele próprio jamais expressara uma opinião a respeito de nada, exceto as trivialidades mais banais, e nunca lhe pedira uma opinião.  
  
- Você é encantadora - ele murmurou, e Sakura perguntou-se, muito seriamente, o por que de ele pensar assim.  
  
Ele não sabia o quanto ela adorava pescar, ou rir, ou que usava uma espada tão bem que era quase uma perita. Não sabia que as flores pareciam desabrochar de maneira especial para ela. Ele sabia pouco a seu respeito; ela sabia menos ainda a respeito dele.  
  
#####  
  
Desejava poder aconselhar-se com a dama de companhia, mas a mulher encontrava-se adoentada, e não saíra do quarto desde o dia anterior.  
  
Sakura continuou um pouco preocupada até a tarde do dia seguinte, quando partiu para uma pequena viagem de fim de semana, a fim de participar da festa que a colocaria no caminho de Syaoran Li e mudaria o rumo de sua vida. A festa começou na linda casa de campo pertencente à irmã mais velha de Soi, Lady Shinobu Nagahama.  
  
Quando Sakura chegou, a propriedade já estava repleta de convidados, que flertavam, riam e bebiam. Pelos padrões da capital, a quantidade de pessoas reunidas para a festa era pequena: não mais de cento e cinqüenta convidados estavam presentes, e apenas vinte e cinco, incluindo Sakura e suas amigas, ficariam por todo o final de semana. Se ela não tivesse sido tão ingênua, teria reconhecido o clima de "arranjos rápidos" naquela noite. teria percebido, num instante, que os convidados eram muito mais velhos, mais experientes e muito mais exuberantes do que aqueles com quem ela estivera antes. E teria ido embora.  
  
---  
  
As flores balançavam ao vento no jardim austero, quando ela saíra à procura das amigas. Peônias. Em toda parte era possível sentir o perfume inebriante de flores. No salão de baile, a orquestra terminava a afinação dos instrumentos e, subitamente, os primeiros acordes de uma linda melodia ressoaram lá fora, enchendo de música o ar. Era a hora do crepúsculo e os criados moviam-se pelos terraços e pelas trilhas do jardim, acendendo as tochas enfeitadas. Não que as trilhas ficassem iluminadas, naturalmente - aquelas que seguiam abaixo da escadaria do terraço permaneciam sob uma escuridão conveniente, para os casais que, mais tarde, procurassem um pouco de intimidade entre as sebes ou na estufa, mas Sakura só se deu conta disso bem depois.  
  
Levou quase mais hora para encontrar as garotas, pois elas haviam se reunido para um animado mexerico, no extremo oposto do jardim, onde ficavam parcialmente escondidas por um arbusto alto e fechado. Ao aproximar-se das garotas, Sakura percebeu que não estavam apenas perto do arbusto, mas sim espiando atrás dele, tagarelando alvoroçadas sobre alguém a quem observavam - alguém que parecia lhes provocar delírios de excitação e curiosidade.  
  
- Meu Deus! - Soi suspirou, espiando pelo arbusto. - Isto é o que minha irmã chama de "encanto másculo"?  
  
Com um breve e reverente silêncio, as três jovens examinaram o exemplo de masculinidade que recebera tal elogio de Shinobu, a bela e exigente irmã de Soi.  
  
Sakura acabara de reparar numa mancha de terra em seu sapatinho cor de lavanda, e calculava, com infelicidade, o custo exorbitante de um novo par, ao mesmo tempo em que imaginava se seria possível comprar apenas um sapato.  
  
- Ainda não posso acreditar que seja ele! - Cochichou Soi. - Shinobu disse que talvez ele viesse, mas não lhe dei muito crédito. Não acham que todos da cidade irão morrer de inveja, quando dissermos que o vimos? - acrescentou. Só então percebeu a presença de Sakura e fez um gesto para que se juntasse a elas, atrás da sebe. - Olhe, Sakura: ele não é divino, de um modo assim meio misterioso, depravado?  
  
Em vez de espreitar pelo arbusto, Sakura olhou pelo jardim, que estava repleto de homens e mulheres que riam e conversavam, enquanto encaminhavam-se lentamente para o salão onde se daria o baile, seguido pela ceia. Seu olhar perdido vagava por entre os homens que trajavam roupas coloridas, que os tornava parecidos com brilhantes pavões.  
  
- Quem eu deveria ver?  
  
- O sr. Syaoran Li, sua tolinha! Não, espere, não é possível vê-lo agora. Ele se afastou das tochas.  
  
- Quem é Syaoran Li? Este nome não é chinês?  
  
- Aí é que está: ninguém sabe. Ou ninguém realmente sabe! - Num tom de quem compartilha uma novidade suculenta, Soi juntou: - Mas dizem que é neto do Duque Li!  
  
Como todas as jovens debutantes, Sakura fora obrigada a estudar o Nobiliário, um livro que a sociedade reverenciava com quase tanto fervor quanto o que um devoto presbiteriano dedicava à Bíblia.  
  
- O Duque Li é um homem idoso, - Sakura lembrou, depois de pensar um pouco. - E não tem nenhum herdeiro.  
  
- Sim, todo mundo sabe disso. Mas comenta-se que Syaoran Li é o seu... - a voz de Soi abaixou num sussurro - seu neto ilegítimo.  
  
- É o seguinte - intercedeu Hokuto, que acabava de se juntar ao grupo: - O duque Li teve mesmo um filho, mas deserdou-o anos atrás. Mamãe me contou tudo sobre isso... foi um escândalo e tanto. - Diante da palavra "escândalo", todas se viraram, interessadas, e ela prosseguiu - o filho do velho duque casou-se com a filha de um chinês. Dizem que ela era uma pessoa horrível, sem importância nenhuma. E Syaoran Li poderia ser neto dele.   
  
- As pessoas acham que é ele apenas por causa do sobrenome - acrescentou Soi. - Porém, é um sobrenome bastante comum na China.  
  
- Ouvi dizer que ele é tão rico que apostou quinhentas moedas de ouro numa única rodada de cartas, certa noite num salão de jogos no Sul.  
  
- Ah, pelo amor de Deus! - Hokuto exclamou, exasperada. - Ele não fez isso por ser rico, mas sim porque ele é um jogador inveterado! Meu irmão o conhece e disse que Syaoran Li não passa de um jogador comum... uma pessoa sem antecedentes, educação, relações sociais e muito menos riqueza!  
  
- Eu também ouvi isso - Soi admitiu, tornando a espiar pela sebe. - Olhem! Vocês podem vê-lo agora. Lady Katsuragui está praticamente atirando-se sobre ele!  
  
As garotas inclinaram-se tanto que quase caíram sobre os arbustos.  
  
- Acho que seria capaz de derreter, se ele olhasse para mim.  
  
- Ora, tenho certeza de que não - disse Sakura, com um leve sorriso, sentindo que deveria dar alguma contribuição para aquela conversa.  
  
- Mas você nem o viu!  
  
Ela não precisava olhar, pois sabia exatamente o tipo de jovem atraente que provocava suspiros em suas amigas: cabelos pretos e lisos, magros e altos.  
  
- Creio que Sakura já tem muitos pretendentes ricos nas mãos para importar-se com um mero senhor, não importa quão atraente ou intrigante seja - disse Soi, enquanto Sakura mantinha um silêncio polido.  
  
Aquele comentário lhe parecia ocultar uma boa dose de inveja e maldade, mas Sakura descartou rapidamente a sensação, achando a suspeita desagradável demais. Não fizera mal algum a Soi ou a qualquer outra pessoa para merecer tal animosidade. Mesmo agora, sentia um desconforto diante das coisas que as amigas diziam a respeito do homem a quem observavam. Sakura achava que uma pessoa tinha direito à sua dignidade, não importava qual fosse sua origem. Mas esta, naturalmente, era uma opinião minoritária, que beirava a heresia aos olhos da sociedade. Por isso Sakura tratava de mantê-la apenas para si.  
  
Naquele instante, entretanto, ela sentia que tais pensamentos eram desleais às suas amigas e, mais ainda, que provavelmente estava agindo como uma "desmancha prazeres", por não juntar-se à diversão e tentar compartilhar o alvoroço em torno do sr. Syaoran Li. Esforçando-se para entrar np espírito do momento, sorriu para Soi e disse:  
  
- Não tenho tantos admiradores assim, e estou certa de que, se pudesse vê-lo, ficaria tão intrigada quanto vocês.  
  
Por algum motivo, suas palavras provocaram uma divertida e conspiratória troca de olhares entre Soi e Hokuto. Mas Soi apressou-se em lhe explicar o motivo:  
  
- Ainda bem que concorda, sakura, por que nós estamos com um probleminha e contamos com sua ajuda para resolvê-lo.  
  
- Que tipo de problema?  
  
- Bem, você sabe - Soi começou, com uma exuberância ofegante que sakura julgou ser causada pelas taças de vinho que os criados serviam incessantemente para os convidados, inclusive a elas -, quando soubemos que o sr. Syaoran Li estaria aqui, dissemos para Shinobu que queríamos vê-lo. Mas minha irmã garantiu que ele não nos daria a mínima atenção por que somos jovens de mais e nem de longe o tipo de mulher que ele prefere...  
  
- E provavelmente está certa - Sakura falou com um sorriso despreocupado.  
  
- Ah, mas isto não pode acontecer! - Lançando um olhar para as outras, com em busca de reforços, Soi finalizou, enfática: - Ele não pode nos ignorar, Sakura, por que nós apostamos toda a nossa mesada com Shinobu, que ele iria convidar uma de nós para dançar, esta noite.  
  
- Sua mesada inteira? - Sakura repetiu, horrorizada com o risco extravagante. - Mas...  
  
- Esperem! Ele está vindo nesta direção, e está sozinho! Não teremos oportunidade melhor de atrair sua atenção, a não ser agora.  
  
- Neste caso por que Soi não vai, já que ela teve a idéia de tudo? - Sakura perguntou, rindo daquela aposta absurda.  
  
- Por que nós escolhemos você! - Soi retrucou num tom ríspido e determinado.  
  
- Eu? Mas por que teria de ser eu?  
  
- Porque você é a única que já recebeu catorze pedidos de casamento e é perfeitamente óbvio que tem mais chances de sucesso. Decida-se logo, Sakura, ele está quase chegando aqui!  
  
- Pois muito bem, acho que sim.  
  
- Ótimo. Mas não esqueça, ele terá que dançar com você esta noite, ou perderemos nossas mesadas! - Rindo, Soi deu-lhe um tapinha encorajador, antes de girar nos saltos dos sapatinhos de cetim e correr atrás das risonhas amigas.  
  
O arbusto por onde elas espiavam o homem bloqueava a visão de Sakura. Olhou em volta então, tentando decidir se ficaria ou iria se sentar em um dos bancos de pedra à sua esquerda. Decidiu-se pelo banco. O ruído de botas batendo contra a pedra ressoou no ar: uma vez, duas vezes... e lá estava ele.  
  
Sem reparar na sua presença, Syaoran Li deu mais um passo para a frente, parou próximo a uma das tochas iluminadas e retirou um charuto do bolso. Sakura o observava, tomada pelo temor e por uma excitação trepidante, desconhecida, causada tanto pela aparência dele como por sua missão secreta.  
  
Ele não se assemelhava em nada ao que ela esperava ver. Além de mais velho do que imaginava - pois agora calculava que ele tivesse aproximadamente vinte e seis anos -, era admiravelmente alto, ombros fortes e pernas longas, musculosas. Os cabelos rebeldes não eram pretos, mas sim castanhos, uma cor de chocolate. Sakura foi invadida pela impressão perturbadora de que Syaoran Li parecia uma água predatória em meio a um bando de ruidosos e coloridos pavões.  
  
Enquanto o observava, ele acendeu o charuto, inclinando levemente a cabeça e protegendo a chama com as mãos. Sakura pôde ver que ele tinha as mãos e o rosto profundamente bronzeados.  
  
Soltou o ar, que nem sequer percebera estar prendendo, e o leve som o fez erguer a cabeça, bruscamente. Os olhos estreitaram-se, com surpresa ou desprazer - Sakura não tinha certeza. Apanhada em flagrante, oculta entre as sombras e observando-o, balbuciou a primeira tolice que surgiu na sua mente.  
  
- É a primeira vez que vejo um homem fumar um charuto. Eles... Vocês sempre se retiram para uma sala reservada...  
  
As sobrancelhas escuras ergueram-se numa indagação distraída.  
  
- Importa-se? - perguntou, acabando de acender o charuto.   
  
Duas coisas nele logo chamaram a atenção de Sakura: os olhos penetrantes eram de uma cor castanha, como âmbar reluzentes enquanto a voz possuía uma textura rica e profunda. A combinação provocou-lhe um frui na espinha.  
  
- Se me importo com o quê? - repetiu, tolamente.  
  
- Com o charuto - ele disse.  
  
- Ah... Não, não me importo - ela apressou-se em lhe assegurar. Porém tinha a nítida impressão de que ele fora até ali em busca de privacidade para deleitar-se com o charuto e que, se dissesse que sim, que se incomodava, ele lhe daria as coisas e se afastaria, em vez de apagar o charuto e permanecer ao seu lado.  
  
Alguns metros adiante pôde-se ouvir os risinhos histéricos de Soi e as outras meninas ressoando no ar. Sakura virou-se sem querer, conseguindo ter um rápido vislumbre do vestido rosado de Soi, antes que elas corressem para as sebes espessas.  
  
Sentiu um rubor subindo-lhe ao rosto, diante do comportamento embaraçoso das amigas, e quando tornou a virar-se, reparou que seu acompanhante a observava, com as mãos nos bolsos e o charuto preso entre os dentes tão alvos quanto a camisa. Com uma imperceptível inclinação da cabeça, ele indicou o lugar onde ocorrera a breve aparição.  
  
- Amigas suas? - perguntou, e Sakura teve a nítida impressão de que, de alguma forma, ele sabia de tudo o que havia sido tramado.  
  
Ficou tentada a lhe dizer uma mentirinha mas, além do fato de não gostar de mentir, os olhos dele, penetrantes, a fitavam intensamente.  
  
- São, sim - respondeu. Fez uma pausa a fim de arrumar melhor as saias cor de lavanda e ergueu o rosto para ele, com um sorriso embaraçado. Só então lhe ocorreu que não tinham sido apresentados em desde que não havia ninguém ali para fazê-lo apropriadamente, decidiu agir por si mesma, de maneira um tanto brusca e desajeitada.  
  
- Meu nome é Sakura Kinomoto - anunciou.  
  
Inclinando a cabeça, numa evidente imitação de reverência, ele a cumprimentou dizendo simplesmente:  
  
- Srta. Kinomoto...  
  
Sem outra escolha, ela viu-se obrigada a indagar:  
  
- E o senhor, quem é?  
  
- Syaoran Li.  
  
- Como vai, sr. Li? - Sakura estendeu a mão, num gesto formal.   
  
Aquilo provocou nele um sorriso repentino, lento e absolutamente encantador, enquanto fazia a única coisa que poderia fazer: deu um passo a frente e segurou-lhe a mão.  
  
- Muito prazer - disse, embora a voz contivesse um leve tom de zombaria.  
  
Começando a se arrepender de ter concordado com aquele plano, Sakura forçou a cabeça imaginando como iniciar uma conversa, tarefa que, no passado, deixava a cargo dos desesperados rapazes que desejavam entreter a ela com algum assunto. Pessoas conhecidas eram o tópico sempre bem-aceito na sociedade, e ela tratou de agarrar-se a isso com alívio. Fazendo um gesto com as mãos, na direção de onde suas amigas tinham sido vistas, disse:  
  
- A jovem de vestido rosa era a srta. Soi Mino, e com ela está a srta. Hokuto. - Quando ele não deu o menos sinal de reconhecimento, acrescentou, solícita: - A srta. Mino é filha de Lord e Lady Mino. - Ele continuava olhando-a, sem muito interesse. Sakura tentou mais uma vez, quase entrando em desespero: - São os Mino, o senhor sabe... o conde e a condessa.  
  
- É mesmo? - ele falou, com distraída complacência.  
  
- É sim - ela balbuciou, sentindo-se mais insegura a cada segundo. - E srta. Hokuto é filha do Barão e da Baronesa.  
  
- É mesmo? - ele zombou, observando-a num silêncio curioso.  
  
Só então Sakura lembrou-se do comentários das amigas sobre a ascendência questionável de Syaoran Li, e sentiu-se gelar de vergonha pela maneira inconsequente como ficara falando de títulos de nobreza para alguém que, provavelmente, fora privado de seu próprio título. As palmas de suas mãos estavam úmodas e ela esfregou-as na saia. Ao perceber o que estava fazendo, parou no mesmo instante. Depois, limpou a garganta e abanou-se com o leque.  
  
- Nós... Nós estamos aqui por causa da temporada - finalizou, pouco convincente.   
  
Os frios olhos cor de chocolate aqueceram-se de repente num misto de divertimento e simpatia, e havia uma sombra de riso na voz dele quando perguntou:  
  
- E estão se divertindo?  
  
- Sim, muito - ela respondeu, com um suspiro de alívio ao ver que, finalmente, ele decidira participar um pouco da conversa. - a srta. Hokuto, embora o senhor não a tenha visto daqui, é extremamente bonita, com os modos mais doces que se pode imaginar. Possui dezenas de pretendentes.  
  
- Todos com títulos de nobreza, suponho?  
  
Ainda pensando que ele estivesse ansiando pelo título de duque que lhe fora negado, Sakura mordeu o lábio e assentiu, levemente perturbada.  
  
- Receio que sim - admitiu, resignada e, para suasurpresa, aquilo sim o fez sorrir. Um sorriso radioso espalhou-se pelos seus traços bronzeados. Com o coração aos saltos, ela pôs-se de pé, tomada de extrema agitação. - A srta. Mino também é adorável - continuou, retornando ao assunto de suas amigas e sorrindo, incerta.  
  
- Quantos pretendentes existem para a mão dela?  
  
Finalmente Sakura deu-se conta de que ele estava brincando, e sua visão irreverente daquilo que todos consideravam como questões de extrema gravidade, provocou-lhe um riso espontâneo e aliviado.  
  
- Fiquei sabendo de fonte segura - respondeu, tentando imitar o tom grave e brincalhão - que os pretendentes marcharam diante do pai de Soi em número recorde.  
  
Ele sorriu e, enquanto o fitava sorrindo também, ela sentiu toda a tensão e nervosismo evaporando-se. De uma forma súbita e inexplicável, sentia-se como se fossem grandes e velhos amigos, compartilhando a mesma secreta irreverência. Só que ele era seguro o bastante para admitir os seus sentimentos, enquanto que ela ainda tentava reprimir os seus.  
  
- E quanto à senhorita?  
  
- Eu?  
  
- Quantas propostas recebeu?  
  
um risinho de surpresa escapou-lhe dos lábios. Sakura balançou a cabeça. Comentar com orgulho sobre os atributos das amigas era aceitável, mas gabar-se dos próprios estava além de todos os limites, e ela tinha certeza de que ele sabia disso.  
  
- Ora, ora - repreendeu-o com risonha severidade. - Isso foi uma maldade de sua parte.  
  
- Peço-lhe desculpas - ele disse, inclinando novamente a cabeça, com a mesma falsa reverência de antes.  
  
A escuridão da noite já cobria o jardim e, mesmo sabendo que deveria entrar, Sakura decidiu ficar mais um pouco, relutante em deixar aquela acolhedora intimidade. Cruzando as mãos levemente às costas, olhou para as estrelas que começavam a reluzir no céu.  
  
- Esta é a hora do dia que mais gosto - confessou, num tom suave. Olhou-o de relance, a fim de verificar se ele se aborrecia com o assunto, mas ele havia se virado e olhava para o céu, como se também se interessasse pelo que havia ali.  
  
Sakura procurou pela constelação da Ursa Maior e a encontrou.  
  
- Veja - disse, indicando a estrela brilhante -, ali está Vênus. Ou será jupiter? Eu nunca tenho muita certeza.  
  
- É Jupiter. E, mais adiante, está a Ursa Maior.  
  
Ela riu, balançando a cabeça, e desviou os olhos do céu.  
  
- Talvez pareça com um grande urso para você e para todos os outros - disse. - Mas, para mim, todas as constelações são um punhado de estrelas juntas. Na primavera até posso encontrar a Cassiopéia, mas não por achá-la semelhante a um leão. No inverno, consigo distinguir a constelação de arcturus, embora não entenda como alguém jamais viu um arqueiro em meio a todo aquele aglomerado de estrelas. Você acha que pode existir vida em algum lugar lá em cima?  
  
Ele virou o rosto, encarando-a com espanto genuíno.  
  
- O que você acha? - ele disse.  
  
- Acho que sim. Na verdade, creio que seja até arrogância presumir que, dentre milhares de estrelas e vários outros planetas, nós sejamos os únicos a realmente existir. Quase tão arrogante quanto a antiga crença de que a Terra era o centro do universo, e de que tudo giraria em torno de nós. Embora as pessoas não tenham ficado exatamente gratas a Galileu, não é? Imagine, ter sido arrastado diante da inquisição e forçado a renunciar a algo que ele sabia ser verdadeiro e poderia provar com suas teorias!  
  
- Desde quando debutantes estudam astronomia? - ele perguntou, quando Sakura se virou para pegar a taça que deixara sobre o banco.  
  
- Tive muitos anos de leitura - ela admitiu, ingenuamente. Sem perceber a intensidade com que ele a fitava, tornou a virar-se. - Preciso entrar, agora, e arrumar-me para o baile.  
  
Ele assentiu em silêncio, e Sakura começou a se afastar. Então mudou de idéia e hesitou, lembrando-se das mesadas das amigas, e no quanto estavam contando com ela.  
  
- Tenho um pedido estranho a lhe fazer... um favor que quero lhe pedir - disse, devagar, rezando para que ele tivesse apreciado, tanto quanto ela, a breve conversa. Sorrindo, juntou: - Será que o senhor poderia... por motivos que não posso explicar... - calou-se, extremamente embaraçada.  
  
- Qual é o favor?  
  
Ela despejou tudo de um só fôlego:  
  
- Será que poderia convidar-me para dançar, esta noite?  
  
A expressão dele não se modificou; não mostrou-se chocado, nem lisonjeado com o pedido. Porém, dos lábios saiu a resposta firme:   
  
- Não.  
  
Sakura estava mortificada com a recusa, porém ainda mais atônita com o evidente tom de pesar que percebeu na voz dele. Fitou-o por um longo instante, querendo ler a resposta nos traços indecifráveis de seu rosto, até que o som de risos, vindo de algum lugar próximo, quebrou o encanto. Sakura juntou as saias, a fim de se retirar. Num esforço consciente para deixar a voz vazia de qualquer emoção, disse, com tranquila dignidade:  
  
- Boa noite, sr. Syaoran Li.  
  
Atirando longe o charuto, ele assentiu:  
  
- Boa noite, srta Kinomoto...  
  
##### Pausa no Flashback #####  
  
Agora, sentada na saleta de Tomoeda, refletindo sobre sua desastrosa insensatez naquele fim de semana, admirou-se da sua própria ingenuidade.  
  
Recostando novamente a cabeça no sofá, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco o nó de humilhação que se formara em sua garganta. Porque, perguntou-se em desespero, as lembranças felizes desaparecem e se apagam, até que não se possa mais distingui-las, enquanto as lembranças horríveis parecem manter-se claras e nitidamente dolorosas?   
  
~ Continua...  
  
------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Oeee esse capítulo ficou maior do que eu esperava... mas foram semanas sem um capítulo novo, não poderia deixar vocês sem o querido Syaoran :D Por falar nisso gostaram da aparição dele? Tomara que sim, por que eu gosto muito da personalidade dele nessa história ^_^  
  
Agradecendo aos comentários:  
  
Violet-Tomoyo: Não precisa mais ficar ansiosa, por que a partir de agora o Syaoran vai aparecer sempre e tudo será esclarecido ^^ Obrigada novamente!  
  
Serenite: Mistério é o que não vai faltar :D Obrigada pelo Review!  
  
Jenny-Ci: Ainda bem que curiosidade não mata ne? ^^ Mas aí está o nosso querido e tudo de melhor Syaoran, espero que tenha gostado desse capítulo!  
  
Anna: Obrigadinha pelo comentário ^_^v E como eu poderia não ler suas fics maravilhosas? Abraços!  
  
Camis: Por partes, o tio da Sakura é um mala, mas ele ainda vai aprontar mais, aguarde ^^ Obrigada pelo elogio *emoção*! Viciada em InuYasha sim, mas a Kikyou...aquela coisa de barro, adora estragar os episódios! Visite esse site super engraçado (http://geocities.yahoo.com.br/kagome_7/killer.html) e veja como matar a Kikyou ^^v  
  
Rô: Obrigada novamente pela dica super útil! E pode ser intrometida mesmo! Se eu não quisesse ser criticada não publicava nada, não é mesmo? Não se pode receber apenas elogios! E adorei a dica :D Obrigada mesmo!  
  
Spooky: Também gostei muito da Sakura nessa história! Mais capítulos chegando, desculpe a demora e obrigada pelo comentário ^^  
  
Sayo Amakusa: A Sakurinha merecia ser condessa ne? Só o Syaoran é que merecia algo mais ^^ ehhehehe E quem é Calerom? :P  
  
---------  
  
Abraços para todos que estão acompanhando a história ^^ E obrigada pelo review de todos. É realmente muito gratificante receber comentários, dicas e críticas! Desculpem a demora para publicar este capítulo. Beijos para todos!  
  
Shaiene-chan (fundadora do fã-clube "Sesshoumaru é demais" e Anti-Kikyou 4ever) 


	5. Amigas?

**Alguém para Amar**

_Nota: CCS é do grupo CLAMP.  
Syaoran: . . .  
Eu: O que foi agora, Li?  
Syaoran: humpt!  
Eu: Kyaaaa XD_  
  
Olá pessoas!! Desculpem a enorme demora para colocar este capítulo, mas depois que eu mudei de endereço, acabei ficando sem micro por um tempo... peço mil desculpas para quem achou que eu tinha abandonado a fic!!!! GOMEN NASAI!!!!  
  
Justificando este capítulo curto, coloquei no ar assim mesmo só para avisar que estamos de volta!!! Beijos mil (Podem me chingar nos reviews, eu mereço!)

* * *

**Cap 05 - Amigas?**  
  
...Agora, sentada na saleta de Tomoeda, refletindo sobre sua desastrosa insensatez naquele fim de semana, admirou-se da sua própria ingenuidade.  
  
Recostando novamente a cabeça no sofá, fechou os olhos e engoliu em seco o nó de humilhação que se formara em sua garganta. Porque, perguntou-se em desespero, as lembranças felizes desaparecem e se apagam, até que não se possa mais distingui-las, enquanto as lembranças horríveis parecem manter-se claras e nitidamente dolorosas?  
  
**_#Início do Flashback#_**  
  
As amigas de Sakura estavam no andar de cima, vestindo-se para o baile de logo mais. Porém, no instante em que ela entrou num dos cômodos destinados a elas, a conversa e os risos interromperam-se abruptamente, deixando-a com uma leve e perturbadora impressão de que estavam rindo e falando... dela.  
  
- Então? - Hokuto perguntou, com uma risada ansiosa. - Não nos deixe nesse suspense! Você conseguiu impressioná-lo?  
  
A horrível sensação de ter sido alvo de alguma brincadeira secreta desapareceu assim que Sakura fitou os rostos sorridentes e francos das amigas. Apenas Soi permanecia um tanto fria e distante.  
  
- Eu o impressionei, com certeza - respondeu, sorrindo embaraçada. - Mas não foi uma impressão muito favorável.  
  
- Mas ficaram juntos por tanto tempo! - outra garota falava agora. - Nós ficamos olhando, dos fundos do jardim. Sobre o que conversaram?  
  
Sakura sentiu um calor agradável perpassar-lhe o corpo e tingir-lhe o rosto de vermelho ao lembrar do rosto atraente e definido, e a maneira como o sorriso lhe suavizara as feições.  
  
- Para ser sincera, não me lembro do que conversamos - disse, e era a pura verdade. Tudo o que recordava era de como seus joelhos haviam tremido, e de como seu coração disparara a cada vez que ele a olhava.  
  
- Bem, e como ele é?  
  
- Bonito - Sakura respondeu, sonhadora, antes de dar-se conta do que dizia. - Interessante. E tem uma linda voz.  
  
- E, sem dúvida - Soi intercedeu, sarcástica -, ele já está à procura de seu irmão, a fim de correr até ele e pedir sua mão em casamento.  
  
A idéia era tão absurda que Sakura teria gargalhado se não estivesse tão embaraçada, e perturbada, pela forma como ele a deixara, no jardim.  
  
- Posso lhe garantir que a noitada do meu irmão não sofrerá interrupções, pelo menos neste sentido - retrucou. Depois, com um sorriso, acrescentou: - Mas receio que vocês perderam suas mesadas, pois não existe a mínima chance de ele me convidar para dançar. - Com um aceno de desculpas, saiu e foi para seu quarto, preparar-se para o baile que, aliás, já começara.  
  
Porém, assim que encontrou a solidão de seu quarto, o sorriso desapareceu de seu posto dando lugar a uma expressão de incredulidade. Sentiu-se na beirada da cama e distraidamente traçou, com a ponta do dedo, o desenho de uma rosa bordada na colcha, tentando compreender as emoções que experimentara na presença de Syaoran Li.  
  
#######################  
  
Ouvindo a música que ressoava no andar de baixo, finalmente afastou os pensamentos e tocou a campainha para que Kotoe fosse ajudá-la a se vestir.  
  
- O que acha? - Perguntou à Kotoe, meia hora depois, fazendo uma pirueta diante do espelho.  
  
Kotoe torceu as mãos e deu um passo atrás, inspecionando nervosamente a aparência sofisticada demais da jovem patroa, porém incapaz de suprimir um sorriso de afeição. Os cabelos de Sakura haviam sido erguidos em um elegante coque, com mechas suaves emoldurando-lhe o rosto. Os brincos de safira e brilhante, que pertenceram à mãe dela, reluziam em suas orelhas delicadas.  
  
Ao contrário dos outros vestidos de Sakura, quase todos em tons pastéis e de cintura alta, aquele azul safira era, de longe, o mais sedutor e provocante. A seda azul caía de um laço em seu ombro esquerdo, indo até os pés, e deixando o outro ombro nu. E, apesar de ter um corte reto, deslizava em seu corpo.  
  
- Eu acho - Kotoe respondeu, afinal - que é de admirar que Rika tenha escolhido um vestido destes para você. Não é nem um pouco parecido com os outros.  
  
Sakura enviou-lhe um sorriso discreto, enquanto puxava as luvas azuis até o cotovelo.  
  
- Este, Kotoe, é o único que Rika não escolheu - confessou. - E srta. Sae também não viu ainda.  
  
- Disto eu estou certa - respondeu franzindo a testa.  
  
- As outras garotas mal completaram dezessete anos, mas eu farei dezoito em alguns meses. Além disso, é um desperdício gastar tanto dinheiro com vestidos que não serão usados. Pelo menos poderei usar este aqui até os vinte anos.  
  
- Duvido que o seu visconde Suzuhara vá permitir que use a mesma roupa mais de uma vez. E muito menos _este_ vestido. - finalizou, abaixando-se para acertar a barra do vestido azul.  
  
**_#Fim do Flashback#_**  
  
Agora, depois de tanto tempo pensando sobre aquelas pessoas que a cercavam na época, Sakura não podia crer em sua própria ingenuidade. Como fora tola! E pensar que, em poquissimo tempo, teria que encontrar novamente aquele homem que só quisera brincar com ela...  
  
continua...

* * *

**E é isso aí gente. Como eu como eu já expliquei antes, podem parecer situações estranhas e desnecessárias as desse capítulo, mas elas serão muito importantes no meio da história.  
  
****Orkut, estamos aí!**

**Shaiene-chan (Que é viciada em Inuyasha e presidente do clube "Anti-Kikyou 4ever") **


End file.
